Limerence
by Miss Eerie Undead
Summary: Warning; Boy love. Limerence refers to an involuntary cognitive and emotional state of intense romantic desire for another person. Poor Ryou. Poor Bakura. BxR
1. A Different Point Of View

Lady Ai: So, I was reading one of my old fanfics... And thought about remaking a few of them. I also thought about which one should be the first one to remake. Even though I am a fan of puppyshipping, I'm going to try to remake _You Said I Love You, I Wish I Loved You Too._

Yami Ai: Woah. It's feel so good to be back. Right, Hikari-mine?

Lady Ai: Yes, it does. I just sort of hope there are still fans out there who love all this stuff. It's been quite a while, I would say so. Well, let's get this show on the road. Hopefully my spelling and grammar mistakes have been mastered a bit more. I'll make sure to beta my own shit this time.

**-Disclaimer- /cries/ I don't own YuGiOh, never have, never will. But I do own both Akina and Kisit, pronounced Key Sit. **

_Limerence_

_Chapter 1 _

_A Different Point Of View_

Ryou had been tossing and turning all night, troubled by all his thoughts. He felt stuck in such a place, could not move forward and couldn't move back. Every emotion made him feel uneasy and, damn it, all he wanted was some sleep and peace.

About five minutes after he finally settled down enough to stop moving, Bakura slammed open the door. "Curse this to hell, what is it Bakura?" Ryou mumbled, smothering his face within his pillow. "Do you have any idea what time it is? And I thought you were the responsible one around here!" Ryou groaned and turned his head to look over at the clock that blinked eight in the morning. Still confused, Ryou turned to Bakura. "Yeah, so?"

"So? We have school and you haven't even made breakfast for me!"

"Ugh, you idiot. It's Sunday! We have no school; you woke me up for nothing!" Bakura was astounded that Ryou would ever dare shout at him in any manner. So he pouted. Ryou sat up on his bed, groaning and brushing his long white hair with his pale fingers. "Bakura, I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you an idiot. I just had a bad night is all, okay?" Bakura huffed and crossed his arms on his chest. "How about I go make breakfast?" Ryou sighed, trying to get Bakura moved.

"Wouldn't you just rather go to sleep?" Bakura hissed, with a playful tone in his voice, sort of hurt. "And leave you to cook for yourself? Not a chance." Ryou grinned. Bakura glared but smirked and walked out. Ryou soon followed after a quick shower and change of clothes.

xXxXx

After a few minutes of cooking, Ryou placed Bakura's breakfast on the table where Bakura patiently sat. "Here you go, Baku-chan. Made just for you!" Ryou smiled a bit too innocently. Bakura poked around the meal, searching for evidence of anything that might harm him. "There's drugs in my food, isn't there, poison? Oh dear Lord, please tell me you didn't put M&M's in my eggs again!"

Ryou gasped. "How could you imply that I would do such a thing?" Just then, Bakura fished out a green M&M, staring blanking at Ryou. The smaller one giggled and apologized. "Oh dear, those must have been my eggs. Here is yours, Bakura." With that, Ryou cracked open an egg on Bakura's head, spilling over the egg's contents over the other's white silver hair.

"Oh, that is it Ryou! You have crossed the line! YOU DO NOT MESS WITH MY HAIR!" Bakura growled and looked ready to attack Ryou where he stood. Stood. Ryou wasn't moving. But he realized this and broke out into a sprint.

He dashed over objects in the house and ran up the stairs and hid under his bed. While Bakura searched for him in the closet, Ryou crawled out and dashed down the stairs again, laughing. Bakura shouted again. "Come back here, my little Hikari!"

Ryou looked up from the bottom of the stairs, Bakura fuming at the top. He grabbed a nearby vase and threw it at Ryou, the smaller one ducking just in time. "Now, now Bakura. No throwing objects in the house- YIKES!"

Ryou watched his life whiz by when he saw Bakura jump from the top, pouncing. Bakura had successfully pinned Ryou underneath him. "Got off me, you brute! You're not all that light, let me remind you!" Ryou kept struggling underneath him, Bakura trying to lick Ryou's face.

"Don't! Stop!" Ryou squealed. Bakura grinned. "Alright then, I won't." And with that, Bakura managed to lick Ryou's cheek. "How gross!" Ryou squealed and laughed, running to the bathroom to wash his face. Bakura chuckled and followed him, to wash out the egg yolk from his hair.

After washing out all the germs and mess away from them, they began to really eat their breakfast this time. Without M&M filled eggs. As soon as they both finished, they heard the door bell ring. Ryou had to remember to change the ring.

Bakura got up and answered the door. "Oh, hey it's you. Ryou, it's your girlfriend." Ryou poked his head out from the kitchen doorway and smiled. "Good morning, Kisit." She smiled and let herself in.

Kisit was small, almost fragile looking. She was as pale as Ryou, probably as innocent as him as well. Kisit had red hair. Apple red, the kind of red that makes you wonder how she keeps it beautiful and shiny all the time. It reached well passed her waist, down to nearly her knees. She had eyes as blue as Seto's. She was one of those people that preferred a very specific sort of style. She loved dress and sunhats. Today she wore a white black pinstriped dress and her usual sunhat with a daisy under its ribbon.

"I've missed you sweetie!" She spoke as she wrapped her arms around her Ryou. Ryou smiled and held her as well. "But it's only been a night. We had dinner together last night!" Kisit sighed. "Oh, I know. I just wish I spent more time with you." Ryou chuckled and kissed her lips lightly.

"Alright, enough of the PDA." Bakura smirked and looked out the window, nervously. "Kisit, have you seen Akina?" Kisit looked unsettled and mumbled around with her words. "Well, no. Not lately. The last time I saw her was before I had dinner with Ryou last night. She had mentioned something about a party." Ryou chewed on his tongue, knowing exactly what could have happened with Akina the other night.

"Why wouldn't she tell me so? I would have let her gone, but she completely just blew me off last night." Bakura looked annoyed but anyone could see a bit of hurt and pain. Ryou could taste the blood of his tongue, looking away from Bakura. _'That stupid bitch. How could she do that to him? On the night of their anniversary, no less.'_

A few months ago, Bakura had kind of saved Akina from a speeding limo. Kaiba's to be exact. Akina kind of crossed the street at the wrong time and Bakura noticed this. It was entirely on Impulse that Bakura dashed to tackle the girl away from the speeding car. Bakura fell in love a few weeks after, while Akina had him on a string. Along with about ten other guys. Akina never loved. She lusted. But she did come pretty close with Bakura, which is why she keeps him as a boyfriend.

Ryou had caught Akina cheating at the arcade. Akina made a threat to Ryou that if he ever told Bakura of the incident; she would personally see to it that hell comes in all forms for Ryou. And make Ryou seem like the bad guy in Bakura's eyes. Every time Ryou recalls the threat, it made his heart sting. To have Bakura truly hate him… Ryou didn't and couldn't even finish the thought.

"Bakura, why don't you come to the park with us? Everyone is gonna be there. Even Marik and Malik." Ryou knew that Bakura loved being around Malik, the chaos they would cause together was too much fun to pass. Bakura shrugged and went along with them.

xXxXx

Hand in hand, Ryou and Kisit walked towards the park, Bakura leading the way. Suddenly, they both saw Bakura fall to the hard pavement with a grunt and a girl on top of him. Kisit sighed in relief, realizing it was Akina who had just pounced Bakura. Ryou smiled and looked away from the scene.

"Damn it, Akina. Don't do that." Bakura growled, getting up from the floor. Akina fell off with a grunt, much like Bakura's. "Ouch, 'Kura! That hurt!" She stood up and dusted herself off.

One could say that Akina was Kisit's yami. The girl was the complete opposite of the more timid one. Akina was stand-offish, cold and a trouble maker. She had ruby red eyes, shaped like Mai's and blue hair that was pixie like in shape and form. She had a smirk that could drive a man crazy. Bakura loved everything about her, since she was nothing like the other girls. She isn't anything like Kisit, oddly enough since they have been best friends since Kinder.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to a party last night?" Bakura glared. "Oh, it was just a little sleepover with the girls." Bakura poked her shoulder. "You still could have at the least called." Akina rolled her eyes. "Look, if you're going to be envious of my time with the girls, then I don't know what I'm doing with you." Ryou and Kisit kept moving their eyes from Bakura to Akina. Ryou began to bite his tongue again.

Akina turned to leave but felt a hand grabbing at her wrist and turning her around. "Don't you dare leave me." Bakura licked his lips while Akina smirked. "I wouldn't dream of it, dear."

Ryou retched, closing his eyes. Akina and Bakura didn't notice the sound but Kisit had, making her turn her gaze to her boyfriend. Ryou felt Kisit's eyes on him and looked down at her, smiling. "Let's go." Before Kisit could say anything, he pulled her away from the scene Akina and Bakura were making and toward the park.

xXxXx

"Ryou, are all your friends gay?" Kisit had asked with the most innocence she could, but the comment still had turned the heads of the couples sitting around the park. Ryou looked around nervously at his friends, trying to tell them with his eyes that he was sorry for Kisit's statement.

In front of them laid out a great scene. Seto was drinking coffee with his puppy, Joey, laying his head on the brunette's lap. Yami and Yugi were sprawled across the grass, staring at the clouds, hand in hand. Mai and Tea were by the lake, holding hands and splashing their feet in the water. Marik and Malik were chasing around a squirrel who just wanted to go home and store its nut. Tristan and Duke weren't there, since they were on permanent vacation.

The group had forgiven the comment and let it go. Ryou sighed and sat down near Seto and Joey's bench, with Kisit on his lap. After a while, Kisit began to worry about Ryou's silence and thought about how he almost threw up earlier. "Ryou, what's wrong dear?"

Ryou gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Nothing's really wrong. Just thinking about Akina and Bakura. No offence but I don't think Akina is faithful to Bakura. I don't want him getting hurt." Ryou sighed. Kisit smiled and cupped his face. "Don't worry too much. Bakura's a tough guy. If anything happens, I'm sure Bakura knows how to deal with it in his own way." Ryou just sighed heavier. "I know that. His own way would be to cause harm to anything in his way, to let his frustration and anger out. And in the end, he'll just hurt himself. He'll be a mess. Bakura is my closest friend and I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Ryou, do you have romantic feelings for Bakura?"

Seto, Joey, Yugi and Yami couldn't help hearing the comment and turned to Ryou. It would have made sense. Everything would have made sense if Ryou truly had feelings for Bakura. But Ryou just stared down at his hands. He couldn't come up with a response. What could he say?

"You know what never mind." Kisit chuckled and got off, walking away. Ryou looked up and looked at his friends before chasing after Kisit. After Ryou left, the other four looked at each other. "You know, it does seem like it's very possible." Joey nodded at looked up at Seto. "What do ya think we should do?" Seto looked away to wear Ryou ran off. "Nothing yet puppy. We just have to wait until he comes to us for advice. Right, Yami?" Yami held Yugi's hand tight. "Right."

xXxXx

"Wait, Kisit. Why are you walking away?" Ryou grabbed Kisit's shoulder, making her stop. "I don't know. Really, I think I might just be a little scared. What's going to happen after I leave?" Kisit turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryou patted her back, the daisy of her sunhat tickling his nose. "That's right. You have that trip to America don't you?" Kisit nodded. "Akina's parents and mine came up with the idea that if we get perfect scores, we would travel to America for a while."

"Do you think we should break up? Just so you wouldn't have to worry if you and Akina end up with some American boys." Ryou spoke playfully but made Kisit pout. "You really think so? I mean, I wouldn't ever cheat on you. I'm not… like Akina." Ryou rolled his eyes. "I know. I just think guys over there might want to steal you." He smiled and so did Kisit.

Ryou began to remember why he was with Kisit in the first place. She was sweet, lady like and caring. Gentle. And Bakura also teased Ryou about never getting a girl. Said he'd never get a girl to like him, he's not brave enough. Ryou wanted to prove Bakura wrong. And so he ended up with Kisit.

They continued to walk hand in hand back to Ryou's house. When he saw the rubber band on the doorknob he almost retched again. "You might want to close your eyes." He chuckled. Kisit covered her eyes with her hand as Ryou opened the door.

"You know Bakura, you have a bedroom. With a lock!" Ryou shouted, staring down at Bakura and Akina making out on his couch. Bakura looked up and grinned. "What fun is that?" And continued to make out with the barely clothed girl. Ryou dragged his girlfriend away from the scene once more.

xXxXx

It was getting late and the thought of school tomorrow grew into everyone's head. Besides, the girls had to leave that night to America. So Ryou had Kisit leave, leading her toward the door. They said their good byes but when Kisit turned to kiss Ryou, the other didn't notice and closed the door in front of her.

Ryou turned to go back to his room when he noticed Bakura coming out of the kitchen with a can of soda in hand. "Nice job. You shut the door in her face, do you even like her?" Ryou glared and walked away, going back to his bedroom. "What do you think? We've been together for around three months."

Akina came out of the kitchen as well, fully clothed. She wrapped her arms around Bakura and began kissing his neck. Ryou had looked back for Bakura but groaned at the sight of Akina. Bakura chuckled, hearing him. "What's wrong, Ryou, envious?" Akina spoke, with a slight venom laced voice. Like a serpent. "I've had enough people questioning my sexuality, thanks. I don't need shit from you." Ryou turned and shut himself in his room.

"You're boyfriend is on his PMS. You better keep him on a tighter leash." Bakura glared at Akina. "He has a point. He really doesn't need any shit from anyone." Bakura was a jerk, true, but he'll be damned if he ever let anyone hurt one of his friends. That includes Ryou.

Akina pouted and kissed Bakura, without him reciprocating the kiss. "I better get home as well." Bakura shrugged and pushed her toward the door. "Why do you do that, Kura-chan?" Bakura chuckled and kissed her. Soon enough, she headed out the door.

Bakura walked up to Ryou's room and opened it, not bothering to knock. Ryou was on the floor, staring at the ceiling. "Bakura, there's money in the cookie jar. Go order a pizza for dinner, I'm not in the mood to cook." Bakura glared down at Ryou, obscuring his view of the ceiling.

"What is up with you and these mood swings? This morning you were all smiles and laughter. As soon as Akina comes, you get all bitchy." Ryou closed his eyes. "I just don't like her." Bakura kicked Ryou's side, making Ryou open his eyes again. "I don't like her, what more do you want from me?" Ryou sat up, pulling himself into bed. "Why don't you like her?" Ryou shook his head. "I feel very bad vibes from her." Ryou couldn't say anything more and he hoped Bakura would give up. But he didn't.

"Ryou, you like everyone. There has to be a very good reason why you don't like Akina." Bakura sat down on Ryou's bed. The smaller one sighed and closed his eyes to sleep. "Why does it matter to you if I like her or not? As long as you like her, that's all that should matter." Ryou wanted so bad tell Bakura. But he feared what would happen after. Thankfully, Bakura gave up, slamming Ryou's bed room door shut for the night.

xXxXx

It was six in the morning and Ryou couldn't go back to sleep. His thoughts had awakened him again. All of his thoughts were consumed with worry and guilt. Surrounding themselves around Bakura. Ryou sighed and stood up walking out of his bedroom.

Descending from the stairs, he looked up to notice Bakura coming in. "Where were you?" Ryou remembered it was still pretty early. "I went to kiss my girlfriend goodbye." Bakura walked passed and threw himself on the couch, turning on the Tv. "Why didn't you wake me up? I could've gone with you and said bye to Kisit."

Bakura shrugged. "I didn't think you cared." He turned to smirk at Ryou. "Besides you looked cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you." Ryou blushed and cursed under his breath before going off to get ready for school.

It was when he was walking to school with Bakura leading the way did he remember Kisit's question from yesterday.

"_Do you have romantic feelings for Bakura?"_

Did he? Did he truly have those type of feelings for Bakura?

"Hey-Hey Ryou-kun." Ryou stopped dead in his tracks, noticing that Bakura wasn't in front of him anymore. "You should learn to walk a little faster." Bakura whispered in his ear. He smirked and continued to walk ahead. Ryou held a hand of the ear Bakura spoke in. Bakura turned back to face him. "You should keep that shampoo by the way. Vanilla's my favourite scent." Ryou blushed and threw a rock at him.

'Oh man. What am I going to do?'

For the rest of the day, Kisit's question haunted his thoughts.

Lady Ai: Well, I hope you guys like my revised work. I hope this time around it doesn't look like a 13 year old girl made it. Haha. By the way, when I said Akina's hair was pixie like, I meant it to look like Alice's hair in the Twilight movie. I know, I know. Twilight is getting too much hype. But it's still a pretty good read, no matter how many fans are going crazy over it.

Anyway, Review please :D__


	2. Shattered Rain

Lady Ai: Blah. I have nothing better to do. Why not write up the second chapter, right? I want this story to make more sense, unlike the first time. So, here goes nothing!

* * *

**-Disclaimer- I can has no rights to own? X3**

_Limerence  
__Chapter Two  
Shattered Rain_

**Ryou's POV**

It's been about four months. Four months since Kisit and Akina left. They were to be back by now but they haven't. Bakura and I keep checking for mail and email. Nothing. Bakura is in a sort of mess. Of course, I don't really care what happened. But seeing Bakura like this is tormenting me.

How did she have so much power over him?

Kisit's question doesn't haunt me anymore. Probably because I figured out an answer to it. And I can not believe how hard it hit me in the face that I didn't notice this. I have romantic feelings for Bakura. If Akina had notice this, I wonder how many of my friends have too…

Marik found out. Well, no. I told him. I told him everything. Well, no. Not everything.

"Ryou, you have to tell Bakura. I still don't know why you've kept this a secret from him for so long!" I sighed and turned to Marik. "Because, if I do tell him, Akina will make it seem like I'm the bad one, not her. She'll make Bakura hate me…" Marik bit his lip and so did I. Good Lord, it hurt to even think Bakura would hate me just because of her.

The rest of that morning seemed like a blur. Just like the past four months. Everything's been just a blur.

"Okay, class! Open your textbooks and read chapter 4 and do the review questions on pg 104. If you must talk, do it in whisper."

Not even five minutes later, the classroom was buzzing with talk. All my friends were here, but I didn't really feel like talking to any of them. Seemed like they were to busy anyway. Bakura and I were the only silent ones.

I stared as Bakura began making paper things. Paper airplanes. Paper balloons. Paper flowers. I spent most of the class time just staring at his hands making the most random things. How could anyone waste so much paper and enjoy themselves doing so?

"Having fun?" My eyes looked away from his hands to his eyes. He smirked. "You've been staring at my hands mindlessly for the past twenty minutes." I rolled my eyes. "There's nothing better to do and it's interesting. I never knew you could fold paper like that." Bakura chuckled and threw a paper airplane into my hair. I pulled it out and threw it back at him with a huff. How dare he?

And I noticed something just then. It's been the first time in four months that Bakura has actually chuckled or smiled at something.

**Author's POV/ America three months ago**

"I still think we should have told the boys about making our stay permanent. This isn't fair to them, Akina."

"Oh, lighten up, Kisit! Listen, I have five guys lined up for me and you haven't even found one!" Akina danced around her small friend to the beat of the latest techno. They were both at a night club Akina had found while their parents were relaxing at an all day spa.

Kisit sat at their table, drinking soda in a melancholy state. Her thoughts about how Ryou was vanished as soon as she saw whoever just tapped her shoulder. "Hey there. My name's Eric and was wondering if you'd want to hit the dance floor with me." Kisit's jaw dropped at how gorgeous the boy was.

Eric had the most beautiful green eyes, they were a light colour and so gentle. His hair was shaggy, blonde and covering his eyes most of the time. His skin was fair and he seemed around six feet. He had a long slender neck, a white button down shirt along with black dress pants. Kisit couldn't remove her eyes off him.

Akina had noticed the look in Kisit's eyes and nudged her before looking up at Eric. "My name's Akina and my friend here, Kisit, she'd love to hit the floor with you any time." Kisit blushed catching her best friend's innuendo and looked away before standing up. "Right, so let's go!" Kisit grinned, twirling around toward the dance floor, with Eric in hand.

Akina chuckled and took a sip from her soda when another boy passed by. He stopped in front of her, taking a seat. "I saw my friend walk off with yours. My name's Chris." Without even looking, Akina stood up to pull him into the dance floor but stopped in her track once she did get a good look at him.

Chris was beautiful. His hair reached below his shoulders, black as coal. His eyes were glorious amounts of small milk chocolate. They were a soft brown and delicious. His skin was as pale as Ryou's and he had Eric's same slender neck. He wore a black v-neck and black jeans, his Doc Marten boots peeking from underneath the legs. The boy had three rings. One in his ear, one under his bottom lip and a tongue piercing. But Akina didn't find that one out until later that night.

Akina and Kisit had felt each other's vibes and gave each other notice of white flags. After a few weeks of spending time with these boys, they were both crazy over them. Which is when Kisit decided enough was enough. She wouldn't hold back Ryou anymore.

**Back over to Japan**

"Shit, Bakura! How long do you really need to take a bath for? We have a project due and we haven't done anything!" Ryou pounded his fist over the bathroom door until he heard the water stop flowing and Bakura's angry stomps. A mist clouded around him as Bakura opened the door and glared at his Hikari.

"Can't I take a bath in peace in my own home anymore?" Ryou blushed as his eyes gave Bakura's body a once over. The taller held his towel loosely around his waist, crossing his arms on his chest. "And can you stop staring at me?" Ryou cursed under his breath and turned to walk away.

After Bakura got dressed, Ryou pointed to the computer. "Let's get our projects finished and see if we have any email…" Bakura gulped and nodded, taking a chair with him toward the computer. Ryou took the computer chair and began booting up the computer, soon typing the passwords to certain things and getting online.

A male's voice came out from the speakers and Bakura cursed. "That shit scares me every time." Ryou chuckled and clicked twice on the mailbox. His smile dropped when he saw who the email was from. Bakura looked surprised and anxious. "The girls."

"_Hey you guys! Akina and I are so sorry we haven't called or notified you of anything. We just weren't sure when we'd get back and Akina kept an eye on me- So I couldn't use the computer to send you this email._

_But now I am! Because you see, we do plan on staying here. We'll visit from time to time… But… Ryou, Bakura… We've found ourselves in others arms. I am so terribly sorry. I never meant for this to happen._

_Bakura… You have to understand, Akina never was really faithful to you. But she tried her best! You can't blame her. She's just troubled, is all. I was the only one who knew that she had cheated on you. Way more than once. Please, just forget her._

_Ryou, I'm sorry. I love you. But I know you, and I know you won't be hurt by this too terribly. Good luck. And good bye. –Kisit & Akina._

Ryou read all of this out loud and winced when he heard the door slam behind him. Winced when he saw the empty seat next to him. He was stuck again. He didn't know if he should just let Bakura be or comfort him. Choosing the latter, Ryou got up after turning off the computer and searching for his Yami.

And he found him. On his bed. Crying. Bakura, crying? Yeah. It could happen. Ryou cursed again, and bite his tongue. He sat next to Bakura, not really sure what to do.

"Bakura… P-Please… I understand but please don't cry." It was then he heard a sobbing noise come out of Bakura's lips that had Ryou's green eyes sting with tears. _'Bakura has never cried before. Not in front of me at least. Dear God, how much did he love her? If only…' _Ryou sighed and looked up at a window, noticing the hard rain fall. He played a small smile as he remembered the last time they were alone together.

**xFlashbackx**

_Ryou sat by the lake of the park, his pant legs rolled up to his knees and feet in the water. __He was thinking over things. Things like what he'll do in the future, what happened to the favourite show of his and where Bakura was at the time. Things like that. _

_A slight breeze caught his fluffy white hair, blowing it. Ryou looked up at the dark, gray clouds. '_It's about to rain... my favourite type of weather.' _He smiled as he felt a drop of water land on his forehead. He closed his eyes, head still towards the sky, as the rain come down gently._

_"__Hello, Hikari. May I join you?" Bakura sat right next to Ryou, permission or not. He smirked at Ryou, seeing the smile on the light's face as he looked at his Yami. Ryou dug into his jean pocket, taking out some chocolate. "Want some?" Ryou asked, opening his hands to show a few Hershey's Kisses. "Of course!" Bakura took all of it and smiled, opening a few wrappers and popping them into his mouth._

_"Hey! Give me at least one!" Ryou looked at Bakura with puppy eyes. Bakura rolled his eyes and __sighed. "You want one? Really?" Ryou nodded his head rapidly. The rain was now making both teen's hair un-fluffed. "Come on Bakura, give me a kiss!" Now Ryou was doing the pout._

_Bakura s__mirked. "Okay!" And Ryou felt a little peck on his cheek. His eyes widened and he started blushing. "Hahahahahahaha!" Bakura ran back to the house. Ryou sat there, still pretty shocked. The he noticed something silver on the ground. It was a Hershey Kiss Bakura had dropped after running. Ryou picked it up and ate the yummy chocolate as he got up and began to chase after Bakura._

**xEnd Flashbackx**

Ryou came out of the memory just in time to feel a light weight on his shoulder. He looked down and saw Bakura resting. The smaller one reached up and began running his hand through Bakura's hair. "Kura, why don't we get out for a walk. And then we could head for the Hot Spot café. Sound good?" Ryou looked away when Bakura looked up, missing his smile. "Sure as long as you're paying." Ryou chuckled and stood up, leaving Bakura to sit on his own. "Then wash your face and get dressed properly."

After moments of cleaning themselves off, it was still raining. Bakura wore a plain white shirt with baggy black pants, covering his feet. Ryou went in a loose grey shirt and regular pants. "Ready?" Bakura nodded. Ryou was picking up certain things, his keys, some cash and the umbrella. But he stopped when he got a look at Bakura. His eyes were a bit puffy and red, but that could be blamed on allergies if anyone asks.

"How are you feeling?" Ryou bit his tongue, hoping the question wouldn't cause Bakura to break down again. It didn't. Bakura just gave him a glare that said 'What the hell do you think?' Bakura also pushed Ryou to the door, the other just chuckled and opened the umbrella, waiting for Bakura to walk underneath it with him.

"Hey. If you tell anyone that I was crying, you're dead." Ryou nodded, tempted to hold Bakura's hand as they brushed together. "I wouldn't want to cause you any more pain than what you're already in." Bakura rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. But took a second to think and looked back down at his light.

"What about you? How are you…?" Ryou's throat dried up. He wasn't expecting Bakura to ask him how he was doing. Ryou shook his head and gave his dark a smile. "You were right. I didn't like her at all. So it doesn't really bother me that she found someone else. I'm glad for her. But you… I was worried about you."

Bakura gave his Hikari a strange look as Ryou opened the door to the café. Closing the umbrella he noticed a few of his friends, Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto. "Hey guys. What brings you here on a rainy day?" Ryou walked up to their table, Bakura following quietly. Seto kept glaring at Yami. "It's a double date. Yugi and Joey's idea." Yami tried not to glare back at his rival. Yugi just smiled and Joey tried to get Seto's attention. "How about you two?" Yugi chirped.

Ryou looked uneasy but grabbed the money from his pocket and gave it to Bakura. "Go buy us two hot chocolates. Extra marshmallows on mine, please." Bakura sighed and took the money, beginning to walk away. Ryou stared after him until he was out of ear range. "Listen, we got an email from Akina and Kisit."

"Go on." Joey was on the edge of his seat now, so was Yugi. Seto and Yami couldn't care less.

"Well it seems like they will be staying there. They've found other men." Yugi held a hand over his mouth but asked, "And you're okay with this?" Ryou nodded and shrugged, looking to where Bakura was at the register. "I'm fine with it. Bakura on the other hand." Joey shook his head. "Don't say anymore. We got da hint." Ryou sighed.

"Hey, Hikari, I'm taking a seat by the window, okay?" Bakura spoke softly, with two hot chocolates in both hands. He walked away and Ryou was about to join him when Yugi grabbed his hand. "He called you Hikari. In front of us. That's never happen before." Yugi and Joey gave a smile, wanting to know more about this. Ryou blushed and felt a bit claustrophobic now.

Yami looked up and smirked. "Is something going on between you an-"

"NO! NOTHING AT ALL!" Ryou blushed, trying to pry his wrist from Yugi's grasp. "Was Kisit right? Do you have feelings for Bakura?" Yugi whispered. Ryou blushed harder and hid his eyes behind his white bangs. Joey stood up, "YOU DO DON'T YOU?!"

Seto pulled his puppy down. "Mutt, you're making a scene. Keep your voices down." Seto looked at Ryou and blinked. "If you have a crush on him, why don't you tell him?" Ryou glared at the CEO. "Because that worked out so well when Joey did the same thing to you." Joey pouted and Seto began to pet him. "That was slightly different. It was public and it was in the middle of a conference meeting."

"But he loves Akina." Yami glared, "So what? That doesn't mean anything. Do you really think he's going to hang around for something that won't return? Especially after she treated him like shit?" Yami usually doesn't curse. So it was a shock whenever he did so. But he was right. No one smart enough would hang around. Ryou sighed and looked toward Bakura who was probably in a daze looking out the window. He took into consideration what he friends told him as he began to walk to his table.

Joey smirked at Yugi. "He should tell him before we do." Yami grew a smirk too but Yugi looked worried. "That isn't nice, really. He might want to tell him without our help. He might want to keep it a secret." Seto took a sip from his cup. "We won't tell Bakura. Not directly." Seto smirked slightly. Yugi couldn't help but think his friends were just crazy.

"Where's my hot chocolate?" Ryou asked as he sat down with Bakura. Bakura looked up with a sort of confused innocent look. "What? One of them was for you?" Ryou glared. "You wouldn't have!" Bakura laughed and gave Ryou his cup that was hiding under the table. Ryou smiled and took a sip, looking out the window and chewing on one of the marshmallows. "Don't you love the rain?"

Bakura smiled, looking out the window with his Hikari. "Yes. I do." While taking a sip of his own chocolate, Bakura looked down at Ryou and smiled. _'Not as much as I like you, my Hikari.'_

_

* * *

_

Lady Ai: Blah. I didn't really know how to rewrite the flashback. –Sigh- I'm a horrible writer. But thank you to the review(s). The next few people who review gets cookies and milk. And a dedication. :3 Ja ne. Oh, and remember to review, please and thank you!


	3. So Far So Close, Aggravation

Lady Ai: Well, I'm glad I'm getting reviews and hits. I hope this story isn't going to be too out of character. Last time I did it, I realized I never really kept the character's personalities in mind. So, I have to try my hardest and stuff.

Anyway; Thanks goes out to **Kenshin8923, dragonlady222, XxSexiItxX & Tender Melodies. **This funny chapter is for you guys :D

**-Disclaimer- I still has no rights to own YuGiOh. –Cries-**

**

* * *

**

_**Limerence**_

_Chapter 3_

_So Far, So Close  
(Ryou's Aggravation)  
_

_Ryou's Pov_

I shouldn't even really be here. I should be at home. Practicing for tonight's performance at school. Besides, I don't think the temperature of this ice rink is any help for my vocal cords.

I hate skating. I hate skating so much. People like me do not do well on slippery floors with only two blades and walls to hold me up.

Why did I even let Bakura convince me to come here? Oh, that's right. I have sudden compulsions to make him happy, no matter what. Because I'm… infatuated. Right, infatuated. Nothing more. Right?

Of course, I am. Why do I need to assure myself of this? Shaking my head and tightening up the scarf around my neck, I start walking for the rink, with ice cream in hand. I watch my friends laugh and joke around the rink… I wonder if they have anything to do with Bakura making me come here… No, couldn't be.

Bakura, I noticed, look over at me while he was trying to trip Malik and smiled. Again, I felt my heart flutter and I sigh. It's been about a month since he last laughed. About month since we got that email. I still feel awfully horrible about the whole thing. Bakura doesn't deserve this. He hasn't done anything…

Well, no. He has done bad things. But not enough to have life play cruel jokes on him. Cruel to the point of inhuman.

I smiled back at him and tried to get on the ice…

"Woah… Oh." I tried to hold on to the walls, still eating my ice cream. Skating is difficult for a balance impaired person with too much on his mind. I noticed about eight pairs of eyes on my back, one specifically drilling away at my head… And body.

Oh, damn. How am I suppose to do this?

"Hikari, stop messing around and get over here." His voice made chills run down my spine, especially when he calls me that. I'm still not use to it. Biting my lip and puffing up my chest, I started to try to skate to him.

Try being the key word. After said word, there should be _And fail miserably._

"BAKURA, WATCH OUT!" Yugi's voice shrilled.

"EEP!"

"ACK! Fuck." I felt Bakura's chest vibrate into a growl as I quickly tried to pry myself off him. Once I did, I noticed my ice cream was gone and looked back at Bakura who was trying to wipe off said ice cream from his face and hair.

"I'm so terribly sorry, 'Kura." I winced and approached a fetal position on the floor. I heard Joey and Yami cracking up and noted a smirk coming from Kaiba. Bastards.

It was then I felt a hand grip my upper arm and pull me up. I looked up and flushed at his pretty brown eyes hiding behind white bangs. He was glaring, which wasn't normally a good sign at all. But then I decided I was in luck, after I heard his voice.

"Learn to be more careful. You can't cook with broken limbs."

He pulled me over to a table outside the death trap called an ice rink and soon my friends came over to keep my company while he walked away to the nearest bathroom. Probably to wash out the ice cream. I have a bad feeling he's going to get me back for that.

"Nice work, Ryou." I sighed. "What are you talking about Mai?" Joey pushed Mai out of the way and grinned like an idiot. "You completely mauled him, you shoulda been a bloody mess on da rink about now! Goes to show ya, Bakura definitely cares about ya in a special way."

Although Joey could have a point, I'm not easily accepting this logic. True, my limbs are still attached to me but that doesn't mean he won't get his revenge on me.

I sighed again and began to take off my skates. "I'm going to go home and practice." Packing up my things and paying for the rest of the gang's food, I left them with a smile. "I'll see you guys at the coffee house show tonight, bye." Right when they thought I was out of ear shot, they started mumbling about me. I sighed, letting the automatic doors shut behind me as I walk back home.

My friends are odd. Nothing new there.

_Author's POV_

"Alright so, what are we going to do about Bakura and Ryou?" Tea asked, slurping her hot chocolate.

The gang, consisting of Yami, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Mai and Tea, sat close together to begin discussion on the topic they were all witnesses to. "Well, I was hoping maybe bringin' 'em here woulda done something."

"Yeah, well, that plan obviously wasn't thought out."

"Shut up, Tea. No one likes you."

"I think I like Tea, very much so."

"No one truly cares, blondie."

"You have a problem with blondes, Kaiba?!" Seto sighed and kissed Joey's forehead. "Look, are we going to talk about Bakura and Ryou or argue?" Yami tapped his feet impatiently under the table until everyone was settled.

"There has to be a way to get those two together. Ryou isn't making a move and Bakura won't do anything. Since Joey's plan failed-" That earned the pharaoh a glare from the blonde male. "-Does anyone else have any suggestions? Tea?"

"…I GOT IT!"

"…Well?"

"Never mind, I lost it." Yami slapped his forehead and pleaded help from Mai. Mai thought it over for a while. "How about… A secret admirer letter?"

"Too played out. I like it, but we need more."

"Hn. Gifts?" Everyone looked back at Kaiba who took a sip from his coffee. He stared in it for a while and looked up at everyone else. "Hints. Give Bakura gifts that would come off as hints along with the secret admirer notes. One each day. Of course, we'd have to tell Ryou about it, else he'll think someone else is attracted to Bakura." He took another sip while Joey grinned.

"Perfect idea. Now what do you say we get started?" Yami stated. Joey began to fish threw his pockets for cash. Noticing this, Kaiba placed a hand on Joey's cheek and made him face him. Giving him a slight kiss, Seto parted and looked at the group. "I'll buy the gifts. All you people have to do is drop hints to Bakura and such. But try not to be so obvious, alright?"

He whipped out his cell and pressed a speed dialed number. After telling the receiver to send half a dozen red roses and half a dozen purple tulips, and giving them Bakura's address, Seto had managed to have the first gift ready for when Ryou gets home from the coffee house performance.

But before hanging up, he asked what should go on the note. Mai took the phone out of the CEO's hand and grinned. "The note should say… Bakura, I've seen you from afar and I've seen you from up close. I've come to realize my only light comes from being with you…"

xXxXx

"I've come to realize my only light comes from being with you. I love you, undeniably. For the following days, I will give you hints in the form of gifts and you'll have to figure out who I am." Bakura rolled his eyes and sighed before reading the rest. "Hint 1; These are my favorite flowers. Secret Love."

Bakura slumped his shoulders at the sight of the flowers and was close to slamming the door shut on the delivery boy's face when a sudden impulse told him to sign the papers and take the flowers. Which he did.

xXxXx

"Hey, Kaiba… How did you know roses and purple tulips were Ryou's favorite flowers?" Yugi asked innocently. Seto looked down at his puppy, who was chowing down on the food table, and looked back at Yugi. "I have my resources, let's leave it at that." Yugi gave him an awkward look.

"I'm so glad you guys were able to come. How did you like the show?" Ryou asked, coming into the cafeteria with a smile. Joey, Marik, Malik and Yugi jumped over to Ryou and squealed like fan girls. "Ryou, you were amazing!"

"Yeah man! Who knew you had such an awesome voice?"

"Oh, Ryou! Ryou! Autograph my chest!" Marik and Malik pulled up their shirts and took out their tongues, winking at Ryou who chuckled and walked away from them.

After almost getting his fingers bitten off by Joey, Ryou managed to get himself a drink and sit down with his friends. It was then he had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What did you guys do?" Yami and Yugi both looked uneasy and fidgeted before either of them spoke.

Slowly, Ryou's eyes widened as Yami told him what they did.

"You did WHAT? KAIBA DID WHAT? WITHOUT MY SAY?"

"Now Ryou, please! Calm down, he doesn't know it's you, yet. We're just giving him hints. We're helping you out! You should've done something in the first place, anyway." Marik, Malik, Seto and Joey started to inch away from Ryou and Yami and Yugi.

Ryou began to hyperventilate, holding a hand to his throat, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Yugi placed a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "Ryou, I think maybe you need some fresh air, you look pale. And you need to calm-"

"CALM? YOU WANT ME TO BE CALM?" Ryou had finally snapped, everything turning red to his eyes as he grinned maliciously. "Oh, Yugi-Chan! BUT I AM CALM! I'VE NEVER FELT ANY MORE AT PEACE THEN I DO NOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH, YUGI-TACHI! NOW I CAN SLEEP AT NIGHT, KNOWING THAT ALL'S RIGHT AND I'M PERFECTLY FLIPPIN' CALM!"

Ryou turned to glare at Kaiba who stood frozen at the small boy's gaze. "AND SPECIAL THANKS TO YOU, Mr. I-Am-Way-Too-Snobby-And-Rich-And-Perfect-To-Give-A-Fuck-About-Whatever-Ryou-Feels-About-This!" Ryou stomped forward to Kaiba with each word, everyone else moving out of the way. At the last word, Ryou smacked the cup Kaiba was holding.

In the end, Ryou left the school to home with a fruit punch stained and soaked Seto Kaiba standing still frozen while everyone else just stared and rewind the scene in their minds. Seto's face was priceless.

xXxXx

'_Yugi was right. I suppose I just needed some fresh air to calm down. I can't believe I blew up like that in front of everyone. But really, who gave them the right to stick their nose in my business?! …They're my friends, they do have that right… Aw, poor Seto. I hope he can get those stains out.'_

Taking out his keys as he walked up to his front door, Ryou opened it and walked inside. There wasn't any loud music or any messes. Which was odd because any time he left Bakura alone in the house, the police would be parked outside and trying to find out what happened that made the neighbor's call.

But there was nothing. And then Ryou thought maybe Bakura was hiding somewhere and was about ready to get his revenge for the ice skating thing that happened earlier that day. But after five minutes of being in the house, the revenge should have happened by now.

Ryou began to worry and hoped this wasn't happening again. He dashed up to their bedrooms, throwing his things inside his own room and rushing to Bakura's. But it was empty as well. And neat, which was also odd.

Ryou pushed opened the door to the bathroom, looking back worriedly at the empty hall when he felt the door wouldn't budge anymore. He looked down and Bakura's white hair spread out on the floor. Gasping, Ryou tried his best to move Bakura's body so that door would open fully.

Once open, Ryou blushed and threw a towel over Bakura's nude bottom half. He fell to the floor on his knees, pulling Bakura's head on his lap. "Bakura. Bakura, wake up. Oh man, what the hell happened." Countless scenarios flashed into Ryou's head at the thought of what could have happened to make Bakura pass out like this. His thoughts stopped when he noticed an empty bottle of aspirin at the top of the bathroom counter.

He felt his heart stop and then start again when he heard a groaning noise from Bakura's lips. He snapped his head back down to look at Bakura and sat him up a little. Bakura looked like he couldn't move. He also had a bruise starting to show on his shoulders, probably from the fall.

"Bakura? Thank God you're okay. Thank God you're alive." Ryou smiled, felt his eyes begin to water. Bakura held a hand up to his own forehead and continued to groan. Ryou then remembered that there had only been about three pills in there. Ryou might have been just overreacting.

"Slipped. I slipped. And was tired." Ryou glared and slapped away the empty bottle of pills, effectively making it crash against the wall. Bakura winced at the noise. After a few minutes of staying there in that position, Bakura recovered little by little. Enough so that he could manage to make full sentences and walk a bit.

Ryou pulled Bakura to his bed, with just the towel wrapped around Bakura's waist. After getting under the blankets, the older boy removed the towel and threw it underneath the bed. Ryou blushed and looked away just to glance back at Bakura.

"Why did y-"

"I got flowers today." Ryou gave Bakura an odd look but then remembered screaming at Kaiba and Yugi and a smile threatened to play across his lips. Bakura noticed this and raised an eye brow. "They were from a secret admirer. Over there." Ryou looked over at Bakura's work desk across the room and gasped.

"Oh, they're so pretty. My favorites!" Ryou smiled and began to think about how to apologize to his friends. He shook his head and looked over at Bakura. "I'm going to go get comfortable. If you need anything, just use the bell." Ryou got up to leave but was held back by a pale hand.

"Do you know who my secret admirer is?"

"I can't say. Maybe you should try asking Kaiba or Yugi. They know more about this then I do." Ryou grinned and left the room, leaving Bakura in a sort of contemplative state.

Under both their breaths, unbeknown to the other, they muttered;

"Secret Love."

* * *

Lady Ai: Ehehe…. Hinted past Seto/Ryou thing going on there. That's how Kaiba knows about the flowers. And that's also why he's being so helpful. Oh, and this is obviously AU. So when Bakura calls Ryou Hikari, it's like a nickname, not because of the whole Yami/Hikari thing in the cannon.

Yami Ai: You don't look to happy.

Lady Ai: I'm plenty content. I just wish I had more time to write fanfics. I can't wait to get started on my Puppyshipping fic. AND SO I AM OFF! TO SEARCH FOR LOVELY PUPPYSHIPPING!

**Oooooh. Shiny Button For Reviews. So Pretty! :D**


	4. Missed Opportunities

**Lady Ai: **Bleh, I needed a few days break. Eheh. I won't abandon this like I have in the past ;D

-**DISCLAIMER- Yami Ai: **This is the only line I get? Grr! We don't YGO. We own Akina and Kisit though!

* * *

_Limerence_

_Chapter Four_

_Missed Opportunities_

**Monday**

After what happened Friday night at his house, Ryou stayed at home the whole weekend. He kept a close eye on Bakura, managing to lock away anything dangerous to his health. So stressed with Bakura, he hardly kept an eye out for himself.

So when he came into class that morning, his eyes carried purple bags and you could tell how exhausted he was by the way he walked. But nonetheless, Ryou smiled. He smiled brightly at his friends, not wanting them to worry.

But the gang wasn't stupid. They didn't question Ryou but they knew something must've happened during the weekend. Once Ryou took his seat, Yugi began to stammer, trying to make conversation, but too afraid after the scolding from Ryou Friday.

"You know I was thinking maybe we should get him chocolate this time." Ryou mused, putting his chin in his hand, leaning on the desk. Yugi smiled content that Ryou's little outrage hadn't continued since Friday.

Yami and Yugi were the only ones interested. Seto was still frustrated from that night. And since he was ignoring Bakura, Joey was suppose to as well. Though Joey kept listening in, drawing to make Seto happy.

"Chocolate, Ryou?" Yami asked, staring off to the ceilings. Yugi tilted his head. "Well, yeah. I mean, how many people doesn't Bakura know with brown eyes?"

"Only you. But don't you think it'd be too easy? I mean, how many people in Domino like red roses combined with purple tulips? And then to narrow it down so fast and easy?" Yugi commented. Yami smiled and turned to Ryou. "I think we should save the chocolate eye color hint for later. And since only the gang, plus Akina and Kisit, know his favorite chocolate, he'll easily figure out who his secret admirer is."

"I'M DONE!"

Yami, Yugi and Ryou turned to Joey, startled. Joey laughed and gave Yugi the drawing. Yami placed his chin onto Yugi's head and studied the drawing. Both of them blushed and started to laugh. Ryou snaked the drawing away from Yugi, suddenly feeling warmth pool over his cheeks. "J-Joey… This is absolutely adorable."

The picture was the gang at the park with their couples. Marik and Malik, top left corner, were torturing a poor squirrel. Mai and Tea, in the far right center, were having a water gun fight, though their stick figured bodies were covered in splashing water. Yami and Yugi, in the far left center side, were sitting behind a rock, simply cuddling close together. Seto and Joey, in the bottom center, looked like they were throwing hissy fits at each other. But then an arrow pointed next to them, showing the two kissing with hearts around them.

And right in the middle of the whole thing, Ryou was blushing while holding flowers and a heart shaped box behind his back. He was smiling up to an also blushing Bakura who was also holding a flower behind his back. Above Ryou's stick figure, the words "I Love You, Kura," were written inside a bubble.

Seto was staring at the picture from behind Ryou, and if one knew better, they'd say he was slightly blushing. But one knows better than to comment on it. Instead, Kaiba scoffed. "I do not throw fits." Then he looked down at Ryou and smirked. "At least, not as big as the fit Ryou threw Friday night."

"Would you let that go? How many times do I have to say sorry?" Ryou pouted, pretending to cry behind his hands. "I-I-I'm s-so-sorry, Seto-kun. Please," Ryou hiccupped. "Please forgive me." Kaiba's eye twitched while Joey and Yugi tried to contain their laughter. With a sigh, the elder Kaiba patted Ryou's head. "Fine. You simply have to pay for the suit to be cleaned." Ryou cussed and smiled, suddenly, pushing Joey's drawing into his folder.

_Dinner time at Ryou's_

Bakura tapped his fingers impatiently against the counter, staring at Ryou while he cooked and hummed. The smaller boy had been humming all day today. It was beginning to get on Bakura's nerves, since he couldn't figure out what song it was Ryou was humming.

After hearing a loud pounding against the door, and Ryou continuing to hum, Bakura sighed and went to answer it. He was sort of surprised to see the same delivery boy as last time. "Nice to see you again, Bakura. Another one from your secret admirer… Is that steak I smell?" Bakura glared at the boy, leaning against the doorway and tapping his foot. "Oh right! Sign here, please and thanks!" Bakura snatched the clipboard and signed on the dotted line like he did Friday. The boy left Bakura with a mysterious looking package.

Ryou came out of the kitchen, still humming and stopped, glaring at the package. '_So Kaiba decided on another hint without my consent. Ah well. I should just let them do this.' _Walking over to Bakura, Ryou placed his head on the other's shoulder, looking down at the package. "What do you think it is?"

"One way to find out, idiot." Bakura shivered, pulling away from Ryou and taking the package to the living room. While he was opening the box, Ryou held onto the letter and began reading it out loud.

"To a dark angel," Ryou sighed, thinking to himself that he wouldn't ever call Bakura an angel of any sorts. "Warmth during cold nights, warm cup of chocolate, warm fire place and a warm place in my heart for you. Keep warm. Hint number two; Hot and cold makes warm. Black and white makes gray."

"It's a bloody scarf…" Ryou looked up and saw what Bakura meant. He began to wrap a plain gray scarf around his neck. "Hot and cold makes warm? I fucking hate riddles." Ryou chuckled and got up to get back to cooking. And humming.

**Tuesday**

Bakura was still wearing the scarf. Ryou sort of smiled, wondering why Bakura would let this go on without much of a complaint.

The delivery boy came by again that day. This time with strawberry pocky and a mix CD. Ryou artfully snatched the pocky. "Mine." He smirked and began chewing on a stick. Bakura glared at Ryou, snatching the box back. "Incorrect. Mine, Hikari." He smirked back and bit off a piece of pocky. Ryou smiled, pulling the CD out of it's case and popping it into the player. Ryou hoped Bakura would like some of the songs he picked out. This time, Ryou want to actually help out a bit with the gift.

A guitar began to play, acoustic, then another joined in. _You looking quite sharp, sugar. You've got some teeth on that stare. You've got them tattered blue jeans on, You've done that thing with your hair. This bed could use a secret and our pounding hearts could keep it. If I could, then you could, I swear._

_You've turned me on and I'd like to know if you were trying. Angel we're so gone._

"Hey, I like his tastes. Do you know who sings this?" Ryou pretended to ponder on the question, raising a finger to his chin. "Hmm… I believed he told me a band named Say Anything. I actually quite like the sound. And the way he sings these lyrics…"

Bakura paused in mid-chew. "This sounds familiar though… Like something I heard yesterday." Bakura raised an eyebrow and began to turn to Ryou, who had disappeared, humming.

**Wednesday**

"_Ryou told me you didn't share the pocky. You better share this with him. Hint__ number four, your secret desires."_

Bakura tried to search for Ryou but found no sign of him. In his hands was a box with about twelve bars of Hershey's white chocolate with Oreo crumbs, his absolute favorite. He knew better than to let Ryou have sweets but… He did feel like twelve bars of candy was a bit much for him.

He then heard the door slam. Coming in was Ryou holding two bags of groceries and a white box of donuts. "Bakura, I've got you some donuts. Five sprinkled, four cream stuffed and one glazed." Ryou chuckled when Bakura rushed by, grabbing the box from his hands and setting it down on the dinner table.

As Ryou was putting away the groceries and pouring hot chocolate into their cups, Bakura came up from behind the smaller boy, his chin resting on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou froze, feeling his heart begin to pound, his blood rushing through his body, pooling around his cheeks. Bakura smirked and showed Ryou three bars of his chocolates. "For you. My admirer heard you complaining about the pocky yesterday, it seems. He wants me to share."

Ryou still couldn't move, he simply stared at the chocolates, not really paying attention. But then he squealed when hot chocolate poured onto the counter and splashed against his stomach. Bakura laughed and set the chocolates down, grabbing his cup of chocolate, the one that didn't spill.

Ryou cursed and cleaned up the mess. _'He couldn't possibly have guess who it is. Not this quick. Well, he is smart. Maybe he's just toying with me. Grr.' _Ryou mumbled curses to himself as he went to go change his shirt.

**Thursday**

"It was nice having you back in school, Bakura."

"…It was getting boring in the house, that's all."

Ryou smiled, opening the door to their home. They had walked home from school, everyone being content that Bakura was stable enough to face the world again. Little by little. He wouldn't ever admit it, but he sort of missed being with his friends.

No later than when they closed the door had the doorbell rang. Ryou turned to open the door and smiled at the delivery boy. "This secret admire just won't give up, huh?" Ryou laughed and shook his head. "Nope. He won't." He sighed the dotted line and received the package.

It was a small package and once Bakura opened it, he slightly inhaled at it. Ryou was stunned as well. It was a necklace. A silver necklace with a pendant in the shape of a knife, two roses surrounding it. Ryou took out the note and began to read it, once again, out loud.

"_My love. I hope you enjoy this gift. It has no meaning behind it, really. Just thought it would suit you well. Hint number five-"_

Bakura snatched the paper away from Ryou's hand, a glint of silver hanging from his neck. "Ryou, you know who this is. Who is it that is sending me these things, hm?"

* * *

**Lady Ai: AHA! Cliff hanger! Muwahahaha! Although most of the people who are reviewing are ones that have read the old one. XD Just kidding, here's the rest of the story.  


* * *

**

Ryou smiled and nodded. "Yes. I know him. But I promised him secrecy. However, he has promised to show himself tomorrow after school. He'll be coming here with his own hint. Understand?" Bakura growled and whined. "Fine. But if he doesn't show up tomorrow, I'm blaming you."

"What? Why!"

"My own reasons." Ryou sighed, fearing that Bakura could have possibly known. But he had to make like it was someone else. He just had to hope that tomorrow wouldn't be the worst day of his life.

**Friday. The Last Hint. Ryou's POV**

"Yugi! Yami! Great news!"

"What is it, Ryou?"

"Today. Today is the day." I watched Yugi cover his mouth with an excited gasp. Yami's eyes widened. "Are you… Are you completely sure about this?" I sat down next to them, underneath the sakura tree in the school yard. "I already promised Baku yesterday. I promised he'd meet his secret admirer after school."

At my own words, I started to feel the anxiety build up more in my stomach, reaching my throat. Yugi noticed my sudden change and placed a hand on my back, to comfort me. I looked at him and at Yami with pleading eyes. "What if he doesn't accept me? What would I do?"

Yugi gave Yami a look before answering. "If that happens… Well… Then you can stay over at our place, if it's too much to bear." Yugi gave me a sympathetic look and I nodded. I felt my heart pounding at the thoughts of any reaction Bakura would make. It made me scared yet elated. I feared these emotions so much.

Suddenly, the anxiety was too much. I covered my mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom, with Yugi or Yami chasing after me. "Ryou!" I locked myself into a stall and leaned over the bowl. I ended up coughing instead of actually throwing up. But these actions did nothing to calm down my anxiety.

"Ryou, are you alright?!" Yugi's voice rang, his tiny fists slamming against my stall. I flushed the toilet and opened the door and looked down at Yugi. "I'll be better when I get this off my chest." Yugi then took a damn towel and wiped away at my mouth, smiling.

In a matter of seconds, Yami, Seto and Joey rushed into the bathroom. Both Joey and Seto had worried faces. Well, maybe not Seto but I still see it in his eyes and his aura. "I'm fine guys, I ju-"

"Bakura isn't here." Joey bit down on his lip. He looked like he didn't want to say anything. "His cell rang while we were getting lunch and he simply ran out."

Seto must've read the look across my face because he added that Bakura would be home right after school. I nodded, still holding my breath, I notice. I really couldn't breath. But I'd have to wait.

By the end of the last class, I couldn't move. I just couldn't get out of my chair. No one would find me here. No one knew my last class. They would all have to assume I rushed out of class to get home to Bakura. But I didn't know what to expect when I get there. The anxiety kept building.

After about an hour or more, I got up and began to walk out of school. I had a very bad feeling but I didn't know if that was the anxiety or premonition.

_**Author's POV**_

Ryou stood outside his own door for a good five minutes, his folder in hand. In it contained only two papers, the drawing Joey made and a letter.

He didn't want to know what was behind that door. He didn't know what he would see. Maybe it was all in his own imagination. Maybe he was just being over dramatic again.

He winced because he didn't realize he had knocked on the door with a loud thud. He had forgotten his keys and called out to Bakura to open the door for him. He had looked down at his folder, blushing, when he heard the door opening, forcing him to look up.

His eyes widened in disbelief. His grip on the folder went numb, letting it fall to his feet, fall much like he wanted to do now. In front of him, in all her beauty, was Akina in a small black dress, boots up to her thighs and a cigarette in her mouth. She then gave Ryou one of her most cruelest smiles.

"Hello, Ryou-chan."

Ryou couldn't move again. He wanted to rub his eyes and hope that Akina was not in front of him. But she was in plain view.

Bakura, hearing Ryou's name, rushed over to the door. He stopped when he saw the look on the other's face. It looked like he just saw a plane crash into the ground right in front of him. Ryou's eyes began to shed tears, with a horrified look filling the brown eyes.

Before Bakura could get closer or say something, Ryou ran. He ran so fast, he couldn't be bother to push open the gate. He jumped over it and just ran.

Akina arched an eyebrow before bending down to grab at Ryou's folder. She was about to open it when Bakura snatched it away from her. He glared at her before looking down and opening the folder.

'_Your last hint, Bakura-kun. Me. I know it's not a hint but still. _

_Bakura… You mean so much to me. You always have. Since we met, I've belonged to you. I never actually noticed this until Kisit asked me if I did have feelings for you. It was so obvious, I completely missed it. But I see it now and hope that you would see it too. And accept me._

_I don't expect you to love me back. I just felt like you should know how much I… Care for you. You… No matter where you look, you won't ever found someone who loves you as much as I do. We're meant for each other, you know. Hot and cold, white and black. I Love You, Bakura._

Bakura glanced over at the other page, a drawing of the gang. He had to chuckle at it's pathetic stick figures and the names underneath them. He stopped when he saw Ryou and himself in the center. He bit down on his lip, wondering where Ryou could have run off to.

"What the hell happened to spazz? He just ran out like a bat out of hell." She snorted, wrapping her arms around Bakura's shoulders. He closed the folder, and set it down on the hall's decoration desk. He pulled Akina in front of him, still having Ryou in his thoughts. He kissed her, feverishly, for he missed her. It had been five months after all.

'_I'm sorry, Ryou.'_

_**Ryou's POV**_

Damn. Damn It to hell. Where the hell did she come from? Hell, more than likely. Fucking demon. Wench. Her eyes burn. Her eyes burned every inch of my skin, and she smiled at my body engulfed in flames.

I couldn't see anything. It was raining pretty hard and the tears weren't any help. She was suppose to stay away and let me have him. She couldn't allow that could she? What does she have against me, fuck!

**Knock Knoc- THUD**

I kicked at Yugi's door before falling down on my knees. I couldn't stand anymore. I held my head in my hands, trying to calm my thoughts. I heard the door open and Yugi gasping. He called out Yami's name before bending down to grab my shoulders.

"Ryou! Ryou, please tell me, what happened?" I couldn't talk, I just looked up and began to cry harder. Yami came and picked me up, laying me down on their couch. Soon he came back with a thick blanket to cover me in and a pillow. I just couldn't stop crying.

Yugi stayed to comfort me while Yami made some hot chocolate for all of us. My screams had calmed down but my tears still ran down my cheeks and my whole body was shaking.

Yami came back and cupped my face in his hands. "Ryou, tell us." I tore my eyes away from Yami and wiped at my nose. "She… Akina…"

"Akina?"

"Came back." Yami embraced me and I felt Yugi's hand rub my back. I began to scream cry again, into Yami's shoulder. "You could stay as long as you want, Ryou." Yami just held me, trying to sooth my shaking. Yugi tried making soothing noises. Eventually I did calm down, enough to fall a sleep. I felt my eye lids heavy.

I stopped all of a sudden and realized I wasn't holding onto anything anymore. "Dear. Ra. My hint. My letter!" My tears had stopped and I had calmed down but now I'm wide awake and scared. "I, fuck, I left it behind. I dropped it when I saw her." I choked. Yami held me tighter.

"It's alright, Ryou. Please calm down. You don't have to go to school, I'll stay here with you. Alright?" Yami had let me go for a bit, his hands still on my shoulders, to look down at Yugi. "I have to stay here. Ryou's our friend, we can't leave him alone here. And we can't make him go to school in this condition."

I felt sort of weak. And needy. Like I'm burdening them. They had offered me a place to stay, but I should've just stayed on my own. Under a bridge or something more fitting.

"You've been hanging around Tea, haven't you?" Yami grinned. "Yes, why? Envious?"

"You guys, not in front of me." I groaned. They were cute together but it seems kind of cruel to be a cute couple in front of someone 'in my condition.' Yami gave me my cup of hot chocolate and Yugi kissed my cheek. "Later, we'll get you some warmer clothes. And bake some cookies, if you'd like to join me."

I chewed down on my lip, deciding to pretend. I gave Yugi a smile and nodded. "That could get my mind off of it. Thank you, Yugi. Yami." They smiled back at me as I drank my chocolate.

This whole thing. I could get through it right? I can get over it right? I mean, these things happen to a lot of people! I'm sure I can manage to pull through.

Right?

* * *

**Lady Ai: **And there you have it folks! I hope you've liked the sort of joyfulness at the beginning. Because it kind of goes down hill from here for Ryou. Let the angst-ing begin. Oh and review! X3


	5. Danger Keep Away

**Lady Ai: **Yeah, I know. Sorry about this being so late. I'm sort of weird. Right now, I'm hoping this would get my mind off things. So here you go, enjoy!

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own YGO, just Akina and Kisit. Nor do I own any songs or movies that appear in the story.

_Limerence_

_Chapter 5_

_Danger – Keep Away_

**Ryou's POV**

God. When is the rain ever going to stop?

It's been four days straight now and scattered rain hasn't stopped yet. I wonder if it ever will. Maybe, and I know how foolish this sounds, maybe it'll clear up when my own mood does. Highly unlikely.

"_God damn it, it's like this every time I come home! I mean, what the hell do they talk about when I'm not here?!" _

"_You, mainly. Heh."_

I turned my head away from the window and back to the movie Yugi let me borrow. I've heard of the movie and heard it was great. So far, I liked it.

"_Jude, shit, I'm- I'm sorry, man… Come on Luc', we gotta do something with'em. He's a sailor on leave, he needs a bar, a bra, and a brothel-" The scene cuts to a bowling ball hitting pins, knocking all of them down._

_The blonde girl, Lucy, jumps up and down laughing while in the background, guitars and drums start playing._

I love musicals. I swear I do. As soon as Jude appears on the screen to singing, I sing along with him… I had the subtitles on. Hehe.

"I've just seen a face, I can't forget the time or place where we first met/ She's just the girl for me. And I want all the world to see we've met. Mmm- Mmm- Mmm- M'mmmm. Mmm. Had it been another day I would've looked the other way/ And I'd have never been aware, but as it is I'll dream of her tonight. Dai-Dai-Dai Dah-n-dai."

It was a nice song to listen to, happy in a way. And Lord knows I need happy.

I danced around in the room Yugi offered as the rest of the song continued. When it finished and dropped myself back on the bed, breathing a little shallowly.

It's been four days since I last saw him. And her. It's been four days since I've cried. Four days of school missed. Four days and nothing. I feel so low, as if… As if I was buried under the lowest ground of the ocean. Pressure against my chest, enough to kill me. What a nice thought.

_Oh you poor thing. You're thinking about suicide now, that's a first._

"Oh, shut up."

_And now you're going slightly crazy. Talking to yourself out loud. Tsk, tsk. Come on, admit it. That's the first time we thought suicide was an option for us._

"Look, conscious, I know it's stupid. I'm not going to kill myself over this, it's nothing. I could get over it." I'm arguing with my own thoughts, I might be crazy.

_Oh but you see… Things like this can get quite out of hand at any moment. I'm warning you._

"Yes. Okay, I got it, now please leave me alone." I curled into myself, my knees to my chest, and covered my face with a pillow when I heard the door opening.

"Ryou-chan? I just came back from school, I was hoping to tell you what you missed." I sat up and paused the movie, turning to Yugi and giving him a smile. These smiles were easier and easier to fake the more often I drew them across my face for Yugi and Yami.

Yugi smiled back and sat at the end of my bed, throwing his things by the door. "Tristain and Duke came back from their vacation. They missed us too much, is what they said. I think they just got bored. But they left school early because Mai picked up Tea to go shopping and Tristain and Duke were… Ah, convinced to tag along."

"Those girls are evil." I chuckled. "Yeah, they are. Anyway, Marik and Malik were having a staring contest in class. Obviously it turned into a make out fest in five seconds flat. Poor teacher couldn't get her paper work out from underneath them, so she had to call security. Again. Twice this week, man.

"And you won't believe this! Joey was having an eating contest and-"

"That's not unbelievable."

Yugi punched my arm playfully. "Let me finish! Joey was having an eating contest and his opponent was Kaiba!"

"Mokuba, right?"

"Nope, Seto!" I placed a hand over my gaping mouth. My mind had conjured up Joey and Seto as spheres with rice bowls in each hand. I then started cracking up along with Yugi. "I have pictures, too! See?" Yugi pulled out his phone and tears started to form around my eyes once I saw curry all around Kaiba's mouth, I couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, I'm glad to see you two smiling and laughing. You're showing him the pictures of lunch?" Yami stood at the doorway, his arms crossed, with a grin on his face. Yugi's eyes, I noticed, shined brighter at Yami's smile and immediately bounced off the bed and into the other's arms. "You guys…" I looked away, blushing and feeling the heavy pull of my heart again. They're just too cute together.

"Hey look out the window! The rain cleared, we should take advantage of this before it starts up again." I turned to look out the window, the sun's light blinding me completely as the gray clouds moved away. Ugh, shit. Too bright.

"Ryou, get dressed, we're heading to the mall." Yami smiled at me. He's been caring for me these past four days, and I feel so terrible to inconvenience him like this. Just the other day, he went back to… Bakura's house (It hurts to say his name) to get more of my clothes and things. I was grateful.

As soon as they left my room, I turned off the television and popped in a CD of mine in the boom box. I turned up the volume at half blast, taking off my clothes and getting ready for a shower. When I heard the weird bass and guitars, I realized Yami might have mixed one of Bakura's CDs with mine. Fuck.

I didn't want to get out of the shower and plus it was a surprise to me to hear a women's voice soon following the harsh sounds. I know the band, I had one of their CDs, but this was a live version of the songs. When did Bakura get this and why?

The hot water hitting my back and the music mixed well. "I'm numb to you- Numb and deaf and blind. You give me all but the reason why. I reach but I feel only air at night. Not you! Not Love! Just nothing!"

I felt the hot water vapor fill up the bathroom as I turned off the shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around me after running it through my body and hair.

As I looked for clothes, another song, a softer one played. "I've been looking in the mirror for so long. That I've come to believe my soul's on the other side. All the little pieces falling… Shatter. Shards of me, too sharp to put back together. Too small to matter, but big enough to cut my into so many little pieces. If I tried to touch her!"

I really liked my voice today. Singing felt good. I hope we end up going to a karaoke place today.

I decided on my regular washed out jeans, I loved the feel of them, and a black polo shirt with a little winged heart stitched in. Bakura had given it to me earlier this year. He said I needed more black clothes in my closet. I agree, actually, black just made me look nicer. It made Bakura look drop dead sexy, I have to say.

Damn. Stop, I should stop thinking about him.

_Good luck with that. Looney. _

I growled as I walked down stairs where Yami and Yugi were waiting for me. Yugi chuckled. "You sing well." I blushed, hiding it behind my bangs and smiled. "Well, are we going or not? The rain isn't going to stay away for long, I fear."

With that, they both hooked their arms with each of mine and we began to head for the mall.

**Author's POV**

As soon as they got to the mall, Yami had to set down some guide rules. Apparently to which Yugi and Ryou paid no attention to.

"Alright, I know how both of you get around here. Stick with me at all times and no candy. Or sugar. Or caffeine. Understood? GUYS!" Yami glared as he tried to hold back both of them from the candy store they ogled at.

Within a matter of minutes, Yugi and Ryou were chewing on their delicious sour gummy worms while Yami was caring after the bite marks they both left on his arms, which had quickly bruised.

"Well well, speak of the devil. Look, pup."

"RYOU!"

Without a chance to get away, Joey had Ryou pinned to floor in a hug. Yami raised an eyebrow at the smiling Kaiba and Yugi poked at Ryou to see if he was alive, to which the white haired boy groaned.

"Ugh, it's nice to see you too, Joey. Hello, Kaiba." Joey promptly got off the smaller boy and pulled him up, patting his back rather harshly. "How are ya feelin', little buddy?" Ryou smiled, "I'm doing amazingly well, I still cannot go to school though. I'm sorry for skip-"

"RYOU-KUN!"

"Oh dear god." Ryou was back on the floor with a tanned blond above him, licking his face. "Malik! Malik, please stop- SETO! HELP." Kaiba grabbed Malik's collar and helped Ryou back up, who cleaned his face with a napkin he found.

"It's nice to see all of you again, but don't hug me like that next time." Ryou could feel the pounding inside his head, head ache accomplished.

Marik chuckled and gave Ryou a normal hug and they all stayed around the food court, chatting about what they've done and other things.

After a while, it was starting to get dark, the rain hasn't shown up and everyone began to leave. So it was just Yami, Yugi and Ryou once more.

Ryou had spoken about going to that karaoke bar down the street, where they were heading to. Ryou was having a really good time, and hadn't yet thought about Bakura until they entered the bar. Once Ryou sat down with Yugi and Yami, he began to listen to the performers, their songs, and a lot of the songs reminded him of Bakura.

Yugi had gone up to sing and so did Yami. After three performers, Yugi begged and pleaded for Ryou to go up on stage. And after a while, the white haired boy got up, Yami and Yugi cheering him on.

Ryou looked through the songs and found one he heard on an anime once that he loved. The song began with the drums, the harsh sound of a cymbal and the bass soon followed by the guitars.

Ryou couldn't see out into the crowd, the head lights blocked his view. But he knew from his performances before, it was better to look at the lights then at the audience. The audience who awed at the pale boy's singing voice.

"Muku ni ikiru tame ni furimukazu/ Senaka mukete- Satteshimau/ On the lonely rail."

_It's my life, I'm moving on and never going back there. The future turned away. And leave me on the lonely rail!_

"God knows that/ I would follow you if that is what you wanted/ Take me into all your darkest shadows/ And you'll see that/ I'm even stronger than you could know! God knows that/ I'm standing here and you could disappear/ Slipping right over the edge of the future. If I had my way, we'd be together forever. Eternally, God Bless."

After the song had finished with amazing guitar ending, Ryou blushed at the cheers. Normally people don't get cheered like that at a karaoke bar, but Ryou was one hell of a singer.

"That was great, Ryou-kun!" Yugi hugged me as Yami kept clapping. "Wasn't that song from the anime with the crazy God-like girl, and the aliens and espers?" Ryou nodded and took a sip from his drink, looking around the bar.

His eyes stopped at a certain blue haired woman standing next to a paler boy. The woman grinned, her smile holding an aura of it's own.

Ryou choked on his soda, hiding his eyes behind his hair again. Yami took notice and Yugi pointed out Akina and Bakura heading toward their table. Yami grabbed Ryou's arm, "We should get home, I think I hear thunder."

Ryou nodded, in a blank and numb state. The three were just going to get out the door when they felt Ryou being pulled back. It was just Akina, Bakura appearing to be somewhere else. Certainly, Akina had to talk to Ryou without Bakura over hearing.

"What a wonderful performance, Ryou-chan." Akina wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Ryou looking her up and down. She wore a sheer black dress, a tight mini skirt underneath to cover her lower half, but her bra was still visible under the dress. For a moment, a nasty thought crossed Ryou's mind, what if he dressed more like her? But he dismissed it, almost throwing up at the thought.

"So dear, why haven't you been home? Bakura misses you so much, you know." Her voice dripped with a fake sweetness, and a disdain at the last part. Sort of mocking the poor boy.

Ryou's fist clenched as did his jaw. "I do not need to be home at the moment." Although he wanted to be hopeful at her last sentence, he knew better than to trust her.

Ryou wanted nothing more than to make her bleed as she came closer and whispered in his ear. "I know about your little obsession."

"Well, Goodness me, aren't you the smart one?"

"Hey, don't have an attitude with me, now. I read the letter you gave to Bakura. Could you get any lamer? What made you think Bakura would ever reply to such a thing?"

Yami and Yugi tried to pry Ryou away but Akina scared them back for a moment. "Listen, Ryou. I'm telling you this once; Bakura is mine and not yours. He picked me and not you. And you can't have him with little gifts or a stupid song, so get over it. And you better leave my boyfriend alone. Because you know what?-

"He. Doesn't. Love. You."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she fell back. "Why you son of a BITCH." Ryou's fist clenched and unclenched, his nails breaking skin into his palms, glaring down at Akina. She held a hand against her cheek, behind her was Bakura with eyes wide open.

Looking back, Ryou noticed Yami and Yugi also in shock. Snapping out of it, he pushed past both of them and running as far away as possible from the scene he caused.

Now, Ryou wouldn't ever hit a woman, but hell if Akina was one. Akina just plain asked for it, really.

And Ryou wouldn't ever hurt himself on purpose. But as soon as he got to Yugi's house, he jumped to his room and without a thought given to the situation; he slammed his fist into the bathroom mirror.

Although his fist was not bleeding, it wasn't enough. He grabbed a piece of the shattered mirror and cut into his upper arm. He never touched his wrist; the closest he got was about an inch under his elbow.

Letting the piece of mirror fall from his hands, he breathed as if he had held his breath all this time. And when he did exhale, he realized what he had just done.

_Did I forget to mention that when you're crazy, and in love, you do the most stupid things?_

Ryou growled at his conscious, and closed his eyes as he lay down on the middle of the floor. He held up his left arm to check the damage. He checked off the damage was pretty bad since he winced at the slightest motion.

"Damn, Bakura. What have I done?"

* * *

**Lady Ai: **Yeah, I'm sorry that I haven't update in two or so weeks. I've been watching anime and being lazy and such things. And I'm sorry for filling this up with so many songs and not enough details. It's a pretty boring chapter, I think but it's needed for the final scene. Everything going so well to just have it crashing to it's low. I wonder what Bakura thinks about Ryou's punch to Akina's jaw! HAH

Anyway, please review ;D And… hopefully I'll get a Christmas fic up soon. Just for the puppyshippers! Woot.


	6. Hurtful

**Lady Ai: **SHIT. I just realized something while reading through the story. Oppsie. In chapter 2, I mentioned Ryou's eyes being green. But then in chapter 4, it says he has brown eyes. MY BAD. Just for my sake, let's just say Ryou's eyes change color, yes? Ehehe…

**Yami Ai:** Good job, stupid.

**Lady Ai:** Go suck eggs. Oh, by the way, due to my resolutions for the new year I now have a schedule to keep up! **Updates Mondays and Fridays**. Only for chapter fics. The oneshots and specials are whenever. Woohoo for goals? :D

**-DISCLAIMER- **I do not obtain rights to any songs that appear in this fic. I do not own YGO either.

_Limerence_

_Chapter Six_

_Hurtful_

After Ryou ran out, Yami and Yugi followed right after. Bakura had yet to do anything, glaring down at Akina who was still rubbing her cheek. Akina had looked up, glaring back. "I thought I told you to keep him on a leash."

"I thought I told you he doesn't your bullshit. Now come on, let's get back home." Bakura walked past her form on the floor and pushed open the door, looking to his left but seeing no one running away. He sighed and turned right, Akina soon catching up and locking her arm with his.

Just as Ryou slammed the door of his bedroom, Yami and Yugi slammed the door to their house. They both stood, panting until they heard something shattering. Neither knowing what to do, they stood until Yami decided to cheek on Ryou by himself. Yugi nodded and went to the kitchen, busying his mind with something else.

Yami knocked feverishly against the wooden door but hearing no answer, he began to turn the knob. While opening the door, Ryou flung himself off the floor to shut the door.

"Ryou, please, let me in."

"No, I-I can't." They both fought for dominance over the door. "I just want to help you, Ryou. What's wrong?!" Ryou and Yami still fought while Ryou began to cry and break out into sobs. "I don't…" He murmured. "Ryou, we heard something crash. Please let me help you."

"I don't need your help, I said! I NEED BA… Bakura…" Ryou fell backward, weak from the sobs as Yami gave one more shove of the door. He stood there staring at Ryou cry. "I just want Bakura. Really, I don't need anything else." Yami heard Yugi's little footsteps against the floor coming upstairs. He couldn't let him see Ryou like this so he closed and locked the door.

Yami kneeled on the floor in front of Ryou, grabbing his arms to pull him into a hug, but stopped at once when he felt a warm, gooey liquid slide through his fingers. He pulled his hand away, examining the blood know dressing his hand. Ryou sobbed harder.

Yami grabbed Ryou's left wrist and pulled it up to examine the rest of his arm. There weren't a lot of cuts, about four or five. One or two big ones, about an inch or two in length. Yami sighed and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket, cleaning off the blood and wrapping it tightly around Ryou's arm.

Ryou's sobs had calmed down, tears still rolling down his cheeks. He looked up at Yami with such pain in his brown eyes, Yami winced. "Don't tell. Please, Yami, don't." Yami could do nothing but nod, picking up the smaller boy and tucking him into bed. Ryou's eyes followed Yami around the room while Yami took to cleaning the bathroom and removing sharp objects away from the room.

Once finished, Yami sat down on the bed. "Promise me you won't do this again?" Ryou looked away from Yami and out the window, where water had been coming down hard. "I'm sorry, Yami. I promise." Yami nodded and went out, pushing Yugi away from the door and closing it tightly.

Ryou sighed and looked back at his arm. It was weird and it was childish but Ryou sort of enjoyed the sight of the dark red falling away from him. At the same time, it scared him.

It was great seeing Bakura again, in actuality. He had missed him so much. Maybe he should go back and live with Bakura again. Enduring Akina being there all the time was a price he had to pay to be able to see Bakura again.

But he shouldn't torture himself like that, Ryou knew it. Bakura would see the pain in his eyes every day and he knew Bakura cared. It was best for Bakura to be happy and care-free. Ryou wondered if Bakura was thinking about him too but quickly dismissed the thoughts.

xXxXx

Akina fell fast asleep after a night of roughness with Bakura. Her limbs sprawled across Bakura's bed had not let room for Bakura to rest. So he took his shit and went into Ryou's room, jumping on his mattress and smothering his face on the pillow. The pillow that smelled like Ryou's hair.

"...Shitfuck." Bakura sat up and stared at the pillow. He glared for about a minute at it before kicking it off the bed. Then something had caught him by surprise. Underneath the pillow was a photograph of Bakura and Ryou sitting on a bench in the middle of the park. Bakura grabbed the picture and turned it, reading something Ryou must've written there himself. _–Bakura's Birthday. Stubborn brute._

Bakura grinned. He turned the picture back around and stared at it for a long time.

_**Flashback**_

'_**Stupid Hikari. God, this place is too cheery. Why did I let him take me here?' Bakura sat on a bench with his legs crossed and his arms folded across his chest. He wasn't glaring but pouting in a way. He was bored beyond belief and… Wait a minute where was Ryou?**_

_**As he turned to look out into the park to find his friend, a sakura petal fell from the tree above him, landing on his nose. He glared down at it while hearing a click and a flash blinding his vision. "What in the world, Ryou?" Bakura glared up, blowing away the sakura petal.**_

_**Ryou chuckled and sat down next to the taller boy, fixing his camera. "I figured we haven't taken a lot of pictures. And I'd like some pictures with my best friend." Ryou nudged at Bakura who grunted. "Hn. Whatever."**_

_**Ryou smiled and sat closer to Bakura, holding the camera up just right. Bakura looked down at his smiling Hikari before looking up at the camera and giving a smirk at the last minute.**_

_**X-Flashback-**_

Bakura placed the picture on Ryou's night table and picked up the pillow that was carelessly tossed aside. He began to wonder why Ryou had slapped Akina earlier that day but his mind wondered off to dreamland.

XxXx

Ryou tossed around all night. That nasty habit was returning again. He winced in pain whenever he accidentally turned side ways on his bad arm. All he could think of was Bakura and the night he found Akina and Bakura going at it by accident. Eventually, Ryou slept on his stomach and woke up with two tear stained cheeks.

Yami and Yugi were having eggs and toast at the breakfast table when they heard a humming Ryou bounce down the stairs. Yami raised an eyebrow while Yugi smiled brightly, his eyes shining. "Ryou-chan! I'm so glad to see you in a good mood this morning! Last night, you-"

"Don't. Ever. Mention last night to me, alright?" Ryou glared. Yugi's smile fell and he nodded, Yami slid a bit down his chair. While Yugi nodded, Ryou smiled again and skipped to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast, humming again. "I'm heading to school, I'll see you guys there!"

"Woah, Ryou, aren't you going to eat something more? I could make eggs for you." Ryou turned and shook his head. "No, it's fine Yugi. Thank you, but I'll have a snack later at school." Ryou smiled, grabbing an umbrella and his books and walked out into the rain.

xXxXx

Bakura sighed, brushing his hair. He didn't sleep very well, he felt the cramp behind his neck and it was quickly beginning to sour his mood.

Akina had woke up too, evidently since her arms were now snaking around Bakura's waist. She kissed his neck and ear. "Good morning my little sexy-koi." Bakura growled and pushed her away. "Stop right there. I'm not in the mood."

Akina pouted and crossed her arms. "But, Baku-" Bakura turned to glare at her and pointed his brush at her, poking her with it. "Stop calling be Baku. And like I said, I'm not in the mood. Go hump a pillow or something." He smirked and continued to brush his hair.

xXxXx

"Mutt…Stop singing." Seto pulled his hand over Joey's mouth, stopping the noise from emitting out of the other's mouth so early in the morning. Joey licked at Seto's hand, making him pull away. He grinned and noticed Ryou walking up to them. "Good morning you guys. It's nice to see you again."

Joey placed a hand over Ryou's head and roughed up his hair. "Nice to see ya too, buddy! How are ya holdin' up?" Seto nodded at Ryou who went to working on his locker. "I'm doing fairly well, Joey. Thanks for asking."

"NO WAY, RYOU'S BACK?!" Marik sprang out and clung to Ryou, having them both fall down to the floor. "Didn't we discuss this yesterday, Marik?" Marik pouted with teary eyes while Ryou chuckled.

They both got off the floor, Ryou receiving a tap on the shoulder. "Boo." Ryou squealed, falling against Seto. He sighed when he realized it was Yami who had just scared him. "Jesus, why do you people like startling me like that?" He pulled away from the elder Kaiba and pulled books out of his locker.

Throughout the day, Ryou kept bumping into friends. He was glad to see Tristain and Duke back in school and Mai had told him that she had a doctor take a look at Tea, who was now on medication to control her friend rants. Kaiba only muttered why he didn't think of doing that earlier while the other chuckled at Tea's face as she took her noon pill.

During lunch, they all sat together and commented on how much they missed Ryou and trying to poke another food eating contest out of Seto and Joey. Ryou, however, was more than a little worried about bumping into Bakura. No matter how much he wants to see the other, he knew it would hurt.

In class, Yugi and Yami began passing notes. Yugi was worried because he hadn't seen Ryou eat anything during lunch or any snacks in between classes. Yami tried to calm him down and decided to talk to Ryou about it later.

Yugi watched over Ryou while Yami's eyes were calculating on Bakura. But then he noticed something strange. He smirked and pulled Yugi's attention on Bakura. Yugi sniggered and pointed at Ryou who was doing the same thing Bakura was. They kept looking at each other without the other one noticing. It was quite amusing to watch, like a game of ping-pong.

"Hey, Yami… If Bakura likes Ryou, then why is he with Akina?" Yugi whispered. Yami sighed and shrugged, deciding maybe he should talk to Bakura instead of Ryou. He was curious why Bakura would pick Akina over Ryou and why he didn't pursue a relationship with Ryou earlier.

After school, everyone went off as soon as the bell rung. Ryou didn't like the busy hallways and the fuss over the end of class. So he took his time packing up his things, letting the classroom empty up. But everyone knows what a bad idea it is for anyone to stay in an empty class room in an angsty story like this one.

Ryou turned his attention to the doorway, staring at Bakura he was leaning against it. They stayed like that after a while. Ryou inhaled and began to walk up to him, ready to leave. But as soon as he walked passed the doorway, Bakura grabbed his arm to pull him back.

Ryou hissed in pain and felt the blood beginning to ooze, staining the newly placed bandages. Bakura smirked at the other's pain, not knowing why the other had hissed. "You know I have a tighter grip than that, Ryou."

"What do you want, Bakura?" Bakura's smirked vanished. "Don't speak to me like that." Ryou sighed, not once looking up at Bakura. "What do you want from me?" Again. Bakura didn't like his tone of voice but couldn't be bothered to ask.

"Take this. I don't need it." He shoved a paper into Ryou's hand and stalked off as fast as he could. Ryou looked at the paper, realizing it was the drawing Joey made. A surge of anger gripped at him as he screamed and ripped apart the paper, throwing it away. His jaw clenched as he stalked off as well, in the opposite direction.

But Bakura had heard the scream that filled the empty hallways. A scream full of frustration and pain, it had made Bakura's spine shiver. It took awhile for him to brush the scene off before he headed home. _'Why…'_

_**XXxXx**_

"Ah! Fresh Domino air! Isn't it nice, you guys?"

"Heh. Calm down, babe. We barely got off the airplane and already you're bouncing with joy." A young girl with long red hair that touched her knees in a lime green sundress twirled around her boyfriend and his friend.

"Oh, Eric! I'm just so excited!" Eric grabbed her waist and pulled her close into an embrace. Chris chuckled and patted the red haired girl's head. "I can't wait to see you when you see your friends again… Kisit-chan. Chan, right?"

With a smile, Kisit nodded.

* * *

**Yami Ai: -Snicker-**

**Lady Ai: Oh shut up. It was coincidence! PURE COINCIDENCE! Besides…this Eric looks nothing like my Eric… STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT, UGH!**

**Yami Ai: I hope you guys all had a great Christmas and New years. We're sorry we didn't get up a Christmas fic. Ai got… distracted. Hehe. We'll be working on new stories too! And the revision of Bites That Scar Me. SO! Look forward to that ;D**

**Lady Ai: Review please! Ja ne ;D**


	7. Beating Hearts, Revenge

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own YuGiOh. All rights are reserved to their respective owners, which does not include me.

* * *

_**Limerence**_

_Chapter 7_

_Beating Hearts (Revenge)_

The past couple of days seemed to drag on. Ryou still kept his head up at school, succeeding in acting like everything was normal, when it was the very opposite. At least, Yami and Yugi noticed it and they've tried to talk about it.

Ryou has become frail, thin and sickly looking. He claimed it to be spring fever or something along those lines. Something he ate was bad or anything to prevent further suspicion. Yami and Yugi, however, knew otherwise.

Everyday, more and more of Ryou's body hid underneath clothing that became looser and darker. When he wasn't around his friends, he'd hide his face with his blue white long hair, which was hardly kept. His insomnia had worsened, with purple smears under his eyes and aches all over his body. His lips were constantly chapped and his skin had been paler, if it could.

Bakura had missed out on school for those couple of days. He kept himself busy with work and Akina, making no time for his self. It was to keep from thinking on anything aside from the moment. The only ones he kept in contact with were Marik and Malik.

Ryou and Bakura bumped into each other once. At the market, buying dinner. Neither spoke to the other, neither knowing what to say. They just looked at each other when they both decided to just part away.

It was a little over a week since the last time they spoke to each other. Ryou couldn't bother to start thinking about that, in fact he couldn't be bothered to think at all. It seemed like he was on auto pilot most of the time. He even had to admit that it was scaring him a bit.

* * *

"Alright, but if it wasn't for those damn ghosts, I could'a made it in time."

"Give it up, mutt. Just admit my brother kicked your ass at that video game and move on. I'm tired of hearing you already."

"Now, now, you guys! Are you both actually going to fight over something so trivial?"

"Tell the puppy that yourself, midget."

"Kaiba, I'd prefer if you-"

"I'd prefer to shove my foot up your ass, Bondage freak." Kaiba took a sip of his coffee, smirking at the frustrated Yami. "God damn it, Kaiba! Why do you have to be such a prick?"

"I don't know, why do you like chains and leather?" Ryou groaned. He should have just stayed in Yugi's guestroom. But now he had to put up with Seto, Joey, Yami and Yugi bickering over absolutely nothing. He rested both arms on the table and burrowed his head onto them.

"I know that white fluff of hair anywhere! It's got to be Ryou."

It couldn't be, Ryou thought. He knew he had to have had imagined that voice but life just wouldn't give him a break once he heard Yugi gasp. "Oh hey," Yugi spoke warily. "Look who it is, Ryou. Kisit is back."

Ryou pulled on a smile and slowly pulled his head up to notice her. She looked the same, if not a bit tanner. She still wore her sundresses, a morbid red color this time matched with white boots. Behind her, two young boys – The boys from America, Ryou thought. One, a tall and slender blond, held Kisit's hand while the other, pale with long dark unruly hair, stood with his hands in his black jean pockets.

"Kisit. I thought you mentioned in your email you and Akina weren't to come back." Ryou tried all he could to sound polite. Kisit pulled up a chair for herself next to table, telling the pale one, Chris, to grab three cups of hot chocolate.

"You see, here's what happened. Akina's grandmother died a few days after the email we sent you. Akina's mother was in so much grief, and wanted to comfort her father so much. Akina's family decided to move back here. That's the only reason why she came back. Not that she gives a damn about her grandmother or her family.

"And I came back just for a visit. I wanted to show the boys my hometown… And Chris…" She sighed as Chris came back with the hot chocolates. He sat down to drink his own cup, smiling. "I came for Akina. I feel she owes me something."

Chris' eyes for the first time looked at Ryou. "You're Kisit's ex, I suppose?" He grinned when Ryou nodded. "Kisit has great taste in men, doesn't she, Eric?" Chris looked at the taller blond. Kisit gasped.

"Oh! I forgot to introduce you guys. Eric, Chris, these are a few of my friends – Seto, Joey, Yami, Yugi and Ryou. You guys, this is my boyfriend, Eric and his best friend Chris. Erm, Ryou? What's wrong, dear you look like a mess."

"Thanks, Kisit. That's totally what I want to hear from my beautiful ex-girlfriend." Ryou smiled, showing he was kidding and being playful. Kisit chuckled and placed a hand on Ryou's arm. "How'd it go? Did you manage to hook up with Bakura?"

Seto, Joey, Yami and Yugi all tensed at this. "H-how did you know Ryou h-had-"

"Oh, Yugi. As if it wasn't completely obvious. So, Ryou?" Her smile was wiped off her face when she saw her ex-boyfriend hide behind his bangs of white hair. It was then she took a really good look at Ryou. "Oh. Oh Ryou… Ryou please don't tell me….Akina?"

"Akina is a filthy bitch." Everyone flinched at Ryou's tone and words. His fists clenched, his nails digging into the palm of his hands. Kisit shook her head. "What am I going to do with her? I don't understand why she's like this…Why doesn't she just leave Bakura alone?"

"Sometimes I think she's just doing this to piss me off, but then what the hell did I do to her?" Ryou sighed and buried his head on his arms again. He felt Kisit's hand move from his arm to his hair. "My poor Ryou-kun."

"I think I know why she is the way she is." Chris stared down at his hands, clenched up, one finger with a simple silver ring. "She felt too alone for a long time and she needs to control something, make up her own world and make others feel the loneliness she's feeling. It's like a warning signal." Chris smiled, with an air of sadness.

"Every villain has their story. People aren't just like that because they want to be. People just try their best to be someone they like. Some people fail at doing so. I don't blame Akina or Bakura. Bakura, if he loves her or likes her, seems like the type to want to protect something fragile like Akina. They both hide their true nature through their actions, so really no one could understand their relationship unless you analyze everything from their personas."

"Chris, you're so smart! Here's a cookie for you." Kisit smiled, in all her genuine honesty, and pulled out a chocolate chip cookie from her bag, giving it to Chris. Eric chuckled at how the serious looking Chris now seemed like a puppy in the presence of his awarded cookie. "Ah, Thank you, Kisit-chan."

Ryou peeked out from his arm at Chris, who was nibbling away at his cookie. It kind of took him by surprise when Chris grinned at him and placed a hand on Ryou's head. "Make him jealous. From what I heard from Akina and Kisit, Bakura also seems like the type to be possessive. Over anything. And anyone. And if you guys were such good and close friends before, Bakura is certainly going to want to claim you as his. His friend, his lover, his toy. Whatever. As long as you're his, right?"

Eric punched Chris' arm. "Sss, ouchie! Why did ya hit me, fool?" Chris rubbed his arm, Eric simply gave him a stare. Chris pouted. "I'm not trying to do anything, leave me alone!" Eric continued to stare. "Eric, I'm serious! I wasn't planning anything!" Still staring.

"Um, do they like…connect through telepathy?" Joey asked, curiously. Kisit giggled. "No, they're just really good friends." Chris groaned and begged Eric to stop staring at him like that. He grabbed Ryou and pulled him on his lap, speechless Ryou couldn't protest.

Chris hid his face behind Ryou's back and pointed at Eric. "Save me Ryou, he's going to hurt me!" Ryou, finally snapping to reality, glared and blushed. "DON'T EXPECT TO DO SUCH A THING!"

Chris grinned, hearing the door to the coffee shop open, it's chimes ringing through the air. "Oh look, Ryou. You have something on your lips."

"I don't ha-MHMFGH!" Ryou closed his eyes tightly, punching the table next to him while Chris pressed his lips against the smaller boy. The way Chris' hands crept up to the back of his neck where his hair line started and the way his fingers gently combed between his locks made Ryou feel a little dizzy, and gasping at the touch. Chris took this chance to deepen the kiss.

All Ryou could think of is the feel of Bakura's lips on his cheek that one day by the lake. He could imagine Bakura's lips kissing his own, he was sure Bakura would be much warmer, much sweeter than this bittersweet kiss. And Ryou swore he could hear Bakura's voice. Wait a minute.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing to MY Hikari, you little PRICK?"

"Oh snap, Chris. You've gone and done it now." Kisit said, trying to hide her giggling behind her hand.

* * *

**Lady Ai: **IT'S STILL 11 PM, MO FO'S! I made for Friday's update.

**Yami Ai:** What happened to Monday?

**Lady Ai:** Problems. Any who! I was planning to make this chapter longer but that would mean I'd miss the update. Hopefully Monday will be better. **Please review and thank you so much to those who have **so far :D I love reading them, each and every one.


	8. Bleak

**Lady Ai: So, I could you as many excuses as I have. But that would take some time now, wouldn't it?**

**Yami Ai: As such, LET'S BEGIN!**

**-Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Gi Oh or any songs that appear. I only own Kisit, Akina, Eric and Chris.**

**Limerence**

_Chapter Eight_

_Bleak_

"What the HELL do you think you're doing with MY Hikari, you little punk? !"

"Oh snap, Chris. You've gone and done it now." Kisit masked her giggling lips behind her hand.

In the same moment, Ryou felt Chris being pulled from underneath him. Looking up, Bakura clenched his fists around Chris' shirt collar, while the dark haired boy simply pouted and pulled up his hands in surrender, giving a wink to Ryou.

Bakura growled. "Who the hell do you think you are? No one is allowed to touch Ryou so intimately unless he approves of it." Chris chuckled. "I'm pretty sure he consented to the kiss, I would say, eh Ryou?" He grinned, making Ryou blush. "D-don't get me tangled in this."

"Aside from that, Bakura, what does it matter to you?" Chris turned his cheeky grin to the taller albino. Bakura's eyes narrowed before pushing away the offending American boy. His red eyes meet Ryou's just once before walking away to the counter of the coffee shop.

Chris dusted himself off, sitting back down in his chair. "You see what I mean? His Hikari. What am I doing to HIS Hikari. Possessive fucker. I should go over there and-"

"That's enough out of you." Kisit smacked the back of Chris' head, to which he whined and pouted to. Ryou wasn't really paying attention. His eyes trailed after Bakura, who began walking out of the shop with a bag of pastries inside.

"Bakura!" Ryou ran out after him, worrying his friends again. Bakura, already out of the shop, stopped and turned to see Ryou walk up to him, not making any eye contact. He couldn't. "Bakura…"

They stood in the quiet, windy evening. Ryou didn't know what he wanted to say to Bakura and the other just couldn't say anything at all. Bakura sighed, frustrated. "Why do you hate me?" Ryou looked up, shocked. Hate? Hate? Hate was the extreme opposite of what he felt. And Bakura knew that, right? Bakura had to know, he read the letter did he not?

But Ryou couldn't right out say his feelings. Instead he settled for, "You know damn well why." Ryou felt his eyes sting but could not feel any moisture or tears forming. Bakura glared down at Ryou for a moment, before turning his back. "…Take care."

Ryou stomped back into the shop, where his friends stared at him. "'Take care,' he says. TAKE CARE. What kind of fucking bloody line is that?" He picked up his now cold drink and chugged it down. Yami and Yugi stood up, grabbing Ryou's arms. "Come on, Ryou-kun. Let's get home and rest for a bit, right?"

Ryou yanked his arms away from the two game kings, turning to Kisit and her friends. "Well, it was nice seeing the three of you. Welcome back home, Kisit." He turned to Chris, opening his mouth and closing it, shaking his head in a smile. Chris simply laughed, grabbing Ryou's hand and kissing it. "It was a pleasure."

"Speak for yourself." Ryou grinned, walking away, Yami and Yugi in tow.

"So, Seto Kaiba-"

"Nah-uh. Back off, lover boy, he's mine." Joey tugged Kaiba closer to him as Chris just reached out to grab at the CEO's hand.

Xxxxx

"Yami, Yugi, I'm going to take a bath now, so start dinner without me!" Ryou called down stairs where the two boys were dueling yet again. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, worry filled their hearts and eyes.

"Um, Ryou! Why don't you help me make dessert than later? Your favourite: cream puffs!" Ryou's stomach growled, demanding a little crumb of cream puffs at least. "Erm, no. Thank you Yugi. I'm just not hungry." Ryou smiled, before pulling back into his bedroom.

But he wasn't at peace yet. Hard knocking came at his door, to which he could only guess it was Yami. "Ryou, do you mind telling me why you have not eaten anything in over a week?" Ryou opened the door a bit, peeking out. "Yami… I just simply haven't been hungry." It was the truth. "But, I swear to you, I'm perfectly fine-"

"You can quit the bullshit, Ryou. Don't tell me you've been trying to get thinner." Yami's voice lowered into a hiss. Ryou winced. "N-no, Yami. I promise you, that's not it… I'm being serious when I tell you I just haven't been hungry. Believe me. If I eat something, my stomach can't handle it anymore."

"Is this because of Bakura?" Ryou didn't answer. His head bent down, staring at the floor, before turning to his bedroom, shutting the door.

He slipped against the door, pulling his knees to his chest. He began to cry. The stinging sensation in his eyes finally went away as his smile disappeared and he let himself fall into his depression again.

With the tears still falling, Ryou crawled toward the CD player, pushing the play button. Immediately, the room filled itself with a blue light that emitted from the player, the CD inside, beginning to spin.

_And if I died, it would be fine… If I died by your side./ If you could spare one of your Nine lives./ We could split this coast, get in my car and then drive… All this time (And I can't get enough of you) All this time (And every promise is true) All this time! (It's my favourite pass time/Chasing after, Chasing after you!)…_

It was loud enough to cover the soft sobs that Ryou just couldn't hold back. He quietly screamed out Bakura's name, holding his head in his hands.

* * *

He lost himself so much in his thoughts; he couldn't remember anything that he did. He couldn't remember getting off the floor and walking to the bathroom. He couldn't remember pulling on his white turtle neck, sleeveless shirt and white tinted jeans. He couldn't remember, throwing everything to the floor and packing his things. And he certainly did not remember cutting his left arm again.

So it was strange when a knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts and all he could see was blood covering the bathroom floor, dripping from his arm. "Ryou? I was wondering if you wanted to play a bit of Brawl against Yami and me. That is, if you're not tired."

"Uh, no, Yugi, Thanks. But I've got to… catch up on some rest. I'm really tired and everything was just too much today." Ryou tried to keep his anxiety and sadness in check and out of his voice. Yugi, on the other side of the door, nodded. "Alright then, good night."

Ryou cursed under his breath. He cleaned up his arm, ripped a random shirt of his in half, wrapping it around his wounded arm. He counted. Thirteen cuts. Thirteen cuts covered his arm, from wrist to shoulder. "Idiot, idiot, idiot. Idio-" Ryou gasped as he heard boots clack against the wooden stairs.

He looked at his bed, noticed his packed things, and the window next to the bed. Opening the window, Ryou grabbed the bag off his bed and swung his feet out of the window. "Oh shit." It was raining pretty hard all of a sudden, there was a lot of wind. He looked down. The distance from the window and the floor was large, but not enough to break any bones. Maybe a few bruises, more cuts from the rocks and fallen branches but nothing more.

Hearing the doorknob, Ryou held his breath and jumped. He tumbled around the ground before picking himself up and running head long down the street. '_What in the world am I thinking? Where the hell do I go to now!'  
_

_

* * *

_Back in Ryou's bedroom at Yugi's house, Yami slipped in, with a tray of food in hand. "Ryou?" He placed the tray down on the bed, turning off the still playing CD player. He looked concerned and he felt his stomach in knots as he reached the bathroom. The door was slightly open but it was dark inside.

Pushing open the door, Yami switched on the light and looked around. The bathroom was a mess, shampoo bottles spilling over and medicine thrown about. And then he looked down. His eyes widened in horror at the blood stained floor, backing out into the bedroom. He heard the rush of wind coming through the window and wondered if Ryou had jumped down as he looked out of the very same window.

* * *

Dirt and mud and leaves clung onto Ryou, who was now only walking. His breathing was heavy, he felt the stabbing pain at his sides from running and the rain made his new cuts sting.

Even as his vision blurred, Ryou arrived to the only place he knew wouldn't ask questions. He pressed a button that buzzed against the gate. "Please… Can I come in?" Before he finished, the gates opened and let Ryou stumble toward the front door.

He leaned against the wall as he rang the door bell. His eyes felt heavy, his breathe fleeting and scarce. Before the door opened all the way, Ryou fell. Strong arms held him up, pulling him in. "Joey! Make some soup and get some blankets. Mokuba, help me carry him to the living room."

Ryou, still breathing thankfully, purred in his unconscious state. He muttered Bakura again and again as Seto wrapped the towels around the frail boy and Mokuba towelled dried Ryou's hair.

Joey came into the living room with a tray of hot chocolate. "We're outta soup stuff. And 'sides, Yami told him Ryou isn't eating much these days. Not hungry… So we're gonna keep him here?" Joey asked, a bit insecurely. Kaiba nodded, taking the cup and trying to make Ryou take a sip.

Ryou's eyes opened, his vision still blurred, trying to see what smelled so nice. Against his lips, he felt the warm liquid and it tasted like chocolate. His left hand reached up and took the cup, pulling it away from his lips and taking it away from Kaiba.

"Woah. What's on his arm?" Joey's voice and accent, unmistakable, and with that, Ryou knew he was at the Kaiba mansion. But he had forgotten his bandaged arm. Shit.

"Let him rest for a bit. Yugi's house is far from here and he must've walked all the way here in this rain. Fucking idiot." Kaiba stood up and away from the small white haired boy. "Well, by the looks of it, he's hurt. I doubt Yami, even less, Yugi, could have done something to hurt him and he was fine after he spoke to Bakura today. He's bandaged though, so it couldn't have been thugs either. The only answer left is that he did this to himself."

Kaiba eyed the bloody cloth wrapped around, Ryou's arm as the small boy sipped on the hot chocolate. Mokuba petted Ryou's hair, not knowing what else to do to comfort the small pale boy. "Ryou-san looks empty. More empty than when-"

"Mokuba, go to bed." Kaiba pulled Mokuba away from Ryou, as if Ryou was contagious. "I'll get him some pillows and he can rest here for now." With Mokuba's wrist in his hand and Joey's waist in the other, Kaiba pulled the two away from Ryou to go to bed.

* * *

In the morning, Ryou was already awake before the owner of the house finished his shower. The poor boy still couldn't remember much after jumping out of Yugi's window last night. He looked around, his empty mug on the coffee table and the four layers of blankets clinging to his waist. He smelled of dirt and rain, mixed with sweat from sleeping in such heat. Maybe Kaiba cared too much.

"Good morning." Ryou quickly, little too quickly he figured because of the dizzy spell, turned his head toward the opening of the living room. Kaiba was leaning against it, already dressed for work, a cup of coffee in his hand. "Good morning, Kaiba. Thank you for letting me sleep here last night. I'm sorry."

Kaiba took another sip of his coffee, walking toward Ryou and sitting down next to him. His cold blue eyes stared down at Ryou until the pale boy couldn't handle it anymore. Something about those eyes always made Ryou feel like he needed to confess all his sins.

"…In truth, I don't remember a thing. All I knew was that I had to get out of there before Yami realized I broke a promise. I wasn't suppose to do this anymore." Ryou sighed, lifting up his left arm a bit. "I couldn't help it. It feels so nice after it's done. They sting even without water hitting the scars, did you know that?" Ryou chuckled, looking down at his hands the whole time.

"You've done it before, remember? You promised me, too." Ryou winced and nodded. "Yes. I remember. But that was… That was because I couldn't handle Joey hating me." Kaiba smirked and petted the pale boy. "Joey didn't hate you." Ryou scoffed. "Right, because he said, 'I'll **fucking** _kill_ ya, I swear it!' just because he loved me."

"He said that? Heh. And even then, he didn't want to admit he loves me." Kaiba's laugh was comforting and so was his calm aura. Ryou shook his head, smiling. Kaiba stood up, sipping his coffee again. Ryou's smile faded again, feeling lonely again.

"Ryou."

"Y-yeah, Seto?"

"You don't need to do all these things simply because you think you deserve it. You do not. Not in the least. You don't deserve to be hurt, you don't deserve to feel pain. You deserve to live and to be happy and treated as if you are a treasure. Bakura is being an ass and has his head so far up his own, he can't see his own feelings for you. You know he loves you. You know it but you just can't handle the hate flowing in Akina's veins. And knowing the way you are, no matter how much you detest someone, you'll do anything to pull yourself away from confrontation."

Kaiba turned and looked down at the gaping small boy. "You'll never get what you want if you don't fight for it."

Ryou stared and stared, even after the taller left for work. Even after Joey and Mokuba tried to snap him out of it. Fight for it… Kaiba's last remark kept throwing itself against the walls of Ryou's brain until he smiled to himself.

* * *

**Lady Ai: **I tried. That's all I could say. I read this chapter in the original version and DEAR LORD what a mess it was. It was in Ryou's point of view the whole time back then, and maybe that would've help a little if I placed some of his thought process in this chapter.

**Yami Ai:** But she's going for a Third person _limited_ point of view. Go figure, she's actually sticking with ONE point of view.

**Lady Ai: **Suck. Eggs.

**Yami Ai: **Suck. Mine.

**Lady Ai: **You're so disgusting. Anyway, readers, thanks for letting me skip a whole week and a day D: Please review and I'll be back with the next chapter as soon as possible. JA NE.


End file.
